Royals (The king and queen)
by long sexylegs
Summary: Anastasia Steele move from London to Sealtte with her billion-dollar company SMP. She meets Christian Grey, only she didn't know he is THE Christian Grey. what happens when she finds out him and his fifty shades of f-upness. LEMOMS. Ana has a backbone of steel :)
1. Chapter 1

**TOSS OR KEEP.**

The King and Queen

 _At the dining table of the one of the most luxury hotel suite, two people, a man and a woman, sat across from each other. They both were at the each end of the polished dark brown oak table, staring each other, reading each other, but giving on nothing. The man, with his expensive michael kors black suit, lean back in his chair with his arms folded, his legs was crossed by the knee, just staring back at the woman inches away from him. She was wearing a beauty silk flower dress that barely reached her knee, with a white jimmy choos heels. Her ankles was crossed and she looked patiently at the dominant man at across from her._

 _Anastasia Steele_

Looking at the amazing view of downtown Seattle, Anastasia Steele can't help but smile. She is very please with her new office. It is big and open. And by big, it is a huge about half of the whole floor of a twenty-story business building. Because of her most trusted assistant, Hannah Johnson, her office is furnished with high grade office supplies from pens to upgraded sofa and center table. A beautiful large L-shaped table with her flat screen Apple monitor with keyboard and mouse on it. Anastasia is standing behind her black leather chair admiring her office. She smiles at the setting of her new workplace.

Anastasia is please with her work changes. Four years ago, if someone told her that she own a billion dollar business, Steele Media and Publishing, she would laugh right in the face. Four year after graduating from Stanford University with a major in Business and English Lit. She started her own small Publishing company with the dream of just reading. She made her publishing worldwide where authors from the world, Europe, south america and asian. She goes from publishing world-class authors to creating world-class authors after she invested in the media. Today, Anastasia Steele is known as the Queen in the Business. She is the sole owner of her fourteen billion dollar company and a majority owner of most of the media in the U.S, Europe and Asian. From music, news to fashion. Choosing Seattle as the location of main headquarter of SMP is hard decision. Anastasia has been all over the world, investing in hotels. However, she wanted to be closer to her father and his new family. Vancouver is big but small for her and her company, so Seattle come in close.

Ana looks up at her two-way exit door when she hears a knock. "Come in."

The door open and her head of security slash CPO Lucas Sawyer walks in. He wears his black suit and black sunglasses. Ana points at the black chair facing her desk. They both took a seat.

"Sawyer, how is the security?" Ana starts.

"Great, Ms. Ana, everything is ready and installed. Joe got the firewall all updated, we are good to go." Sawyer says politely.

Ana smiles. "Great, all is left is Jose coming here and we are officially move in. Tell me what do you think of the place."

"It is great, Security is easier here and I think that move closer to your family is amazing idea." Sawyer smiles at her.

Ana nods. Before she could say anything, she gets interrupted by her assistant Hannah, "Excuse me, Ms. Ana, I just got off the phone with the realtor, he said he have three properties for you to look at."

"Thank you, where is he right now?" Ana asks.

"He is at the first house. I have the address and I will sent to Sawyer." Hannah answers. Sawyer nods when she look at him. "I have to driver pull up your at the front door waiting for you."

"Okay, let's go." Ana smiles to the two. "And Hannah once you are finished you can go home."

"But Ms. Ana."

Ana shakes her head. "No, SMP is not the only one moving, manny employee are moving too. I know you already have a house with your family here. You can go and help out your family once you're done."

Hannah smiles at her. "Thank you."

Ana nods. She gets up and make her way to Hannah pats her on her back and walks to her coat closet took out her black long designer coat and make her way out of the her office place to the executive lobby. On her right is her assistant's office and a few walks from the office is her second in command Jose Rodriguez's office, which door is closed for now. Ana walked past the large conference room to the hallway offices which is either empty and close or fill with people packing in. Ana walks like a runaway model with her jimmy choos ankles boot to the elevator with Sawyer close behind her. Sawyer press the first floor. In minutes the door open to the large busy lobby of SMP. they watch as a movers move a boxes passing them to the service elevator. There were people walking around, busy with the move.

They walks around the chaos in the lobby. Sawyer opens the backseat of a lexus SUV for Ana, who smiles at him and gets in.

The drive to the first house is thirty minutes from her work. It would have been shorter but it is about one in the afternoon, so Seattle is still in the rush hour. Sawyer drives to an isolated property where there is a gated mansion. He pulls up to the black colored barred gate. He drives up the long driveway to the huge three story mansion. Ana gets out her car and looks up to the the mansion.

She sighs and looks sadly to the realtor, who is already sweating buckets, "Is there a problem? Ms. Steele." the realtor said.

Ana looks at him "it's too big."

"You wanted a mansion." he said.

She shakes her head and says in a her hard CEO voice. "I wanted a nice big house, with the a price of a quarter million." she looks up again. "This is not a $250,000 mansion. And I'm sure I can afford it but I don't want. There are small mansion for me, thus I don't have a hotel anymore! So, I am going back to the hotel and tomorrow you will find a small mansion, are we clear?!"

The realtor nods in fear. "I'm sorry for your time." he reponses , which made Ana scoffs and turn back to the her car.

The realtor watchs until the car disappear to the road. Then he breathe again. _I have a lot of work to do, she didn't even see the other two._ He thought.

After her little outburst, she feels a little guilty. The man looked like he was about to faint of lack of oxygen. _I don't need to feel guilty for that. It's his fault for not following my simple order._ Her CEO-self scoffs. Which made Ana feel a lot better. She took out her iphone and starts call her best friend, Katherine Kavanagh, who lives in Seattle.

"Hello anna-bear." She answers on the third ring. "what's up?"

"Hey yourself. Are you at work?" Ana asks.

"No. called in sick. One of the advantage of having your family owning where you work." Ana smiles at her comment. "You?"

"I'm done. This week is about unpacking and settling in, it's Friday and I basically got everybody a time off. Which means that I'm off too?" Ana says looking out the window of Seattle's highway.

"So you're off right now?" Kate asks, sitting up the living room sofa.

"Yep." Ana sighs.

"Then we can go serious shopping. Get you a whole new clothes for your huge closet?" Kate squeals.

"I don't have any closets in Seattle yet."

"Who cares, we are going shopping, come here and pick me up." Kate orders and hangs up, which made Ana smiles. Sawyer was almost at the Heathman hotel.

"Sawyer, we are not going to the hotel." Ana says.

"Where will you like to go Ms. Ana?" Sawyer asks.

"Kate's apartment. We are going to pick her up and going shopping at Totokaelo Mall." Ana explain. Sawyer nods in understanding and drive to Kate's apartment. On the way there, Ana's phone rings. She looked at the caller and smiles.

"Hey, Jose. How is it going?"

"Oh Great, I am done with the transfer, as you may know. Seattle is officially our homebase now. I am now getting in your private jet right now coming to Seattle."

"Great, see you on monday."

"Yeah," he sighs. "Must be nice have your own company, you can just up and move, then people have to work their ass off for that to happen."

Ana giggled. "Yeah, but you loved every minute of it."

"Damn straight." they laughs together. "Ah, I'm going to miss London,"

"Yeah, me too. But I want to be closer to my father. He has a girlfriend now, who has a son."

"Oh? Big Steele has babe now?" Jose laughs again.

"Don't laugh, you know I'm happy for him."

"Yeah, i just can't think about the first date. Your father is the most awkward man on the planet." Jose states.

"Awkward and Simple." Ana adds.

"Yeah, bet he took her to fishing."

"Hopefully not the first date." then they both laughs again. "I will see you on monday, have fun in Seattle."

"Darling, I will." Ana smiles again and hangs up. She looks out the window, at Kate's apartment building, Escala. Ana texts Kate that she is at the front door. She gets out of her car and Sawyer she will waits in the lobby. When he nods, she turned and walks into the building. She was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm wait for an tentant, Katherine Kavanagh." Ana smiles at her. The receptionist nods at her kindly. Then she turns and goes to sit on one of the couches at the lobby. While waiting for her friend, Ana can't but wonder how she life will be in Seattle. She knows it is a great business decision since Kavanagh Media is based here and she basically owns it. And Seattle is closer to Hollywood than London. Many of her author works in the movie and music world, from songwriting to screen play, so she should be good, Business Wise. Personal life in Seattle is not the same. _Can't find a simple house._ Even if, she is closer to her father, making time to see him will be a problem. _It kinda sucks, he is the reason I decide this._ She takes a deep breathe. _I can do this, I created a billion dollar company._ She smiles.

"Penny for your thoughts?" says a very deep and manly voice. Ana turns to her right and sees the most beautiful grey eyes ever. She gasps silently and the eyes turns darker with desire. She looks the the own of the eyes, sees a handsome man. _Oh, dear. This man is not just handsome. He was built by God himself._

"Um.. I'm good." Ana says when she finds her voice, though it was small.

"Good." The man smiles at her. Which made Ana blushes. "You live here? This is my first time seeing you."

"N-no, I um… here for a friend." Ana looks down, hiding her blush.

"Look at me." the man order in a dominant voice. Ana can't help but obey him. She look up to the man, noticing everything and anything about him. He had broad shoulders and large muscle in the right places, Ana can't help but bite her lower lip, and that made the man to take a deep breathe and clear his throat.

Ana moves her eyes up to meet his. He waits for her answer. "Um… well. This is my first time in Seattle. I was just thinking."

He smiles and nods. "Where are you from?"

"Um… I was from Vancouver, well born there. But went and lived in London for four years." Ana smiles shyly.

"Huh, what bring you here?"

"Um.."

When Ana didn't answer right away. He adds. "Business and pleasure?"

"Business!" He chuckles at her response. "Definitely Business. H-How about you?"

"I live here." He says. Ana almost hope he would invite her over. Almost. He smiles with mischief when her face becomes more red. He seems to enjoy her shyness.

"Sir." they both look up to see a tall security man, with the same outfit as Sawyer. The man looks angry, glaring at him, who seem unaffected by it. "We are ready to go." the man nods with a hard face, however he made no move to get up. Ana looked at the elevator and saw Kate, she smiles at her and turn to her visitor.

"Um… nice meeting you…" Ana pause.

"Christian." the man adds.

Ana smiles sweetly at him. "Christian, I'm Anastasia."

"Anastasia." Christian says dazed.

"Goodbye, Christian." he watched as she turn to meet with Kate, and as they both get in the SUV parked out front.

 _Christian Grey._

 _Anastasia._ The name of the most beautiful woman. She looked like an angel carved by the angels, just to torture him and it is working. Even after her gone, Christian still thinks about her and that was an hour ago. The way she looks looking out the window, with her beautiful minidress that is just on her mid-thigh, with her long coat covering her. She has long black hair that is just past her shoulders to her breasts, and a pale white skin color that show him in full color of her blushes. He went there without even noticing, his body just moved towards her. He smiles at her shyness. _She will be a great Sub._ The moment he thinks that he didn't like it. He doesn't want to beat her, _I would love to fuck her. Hard._ He smiles at the idea. Christian's thoughts was interrupted with a knock. He looks toward the door. Andrea, his assistant walks in and stands just a few steps from his desk.

"Sir, I have your next week schedule up." She pause for his approval to continue. "On monday, you have conference meeting with the owners of Gorat Inc., the steel company. And pre your request Elena Lincoln is have lunch with you at noon, then the HR meeting in the conference. Tuesday to Thursday is the trip to Taiwan for the property there. The friday is free day as always."

Christian leans back in his chair and look up to his high ceiling. "Will that be all?"

"Yes sir,"

"Thank you," he dismiss her.

After some email from work, Christian turns to see his high view of his Seattle. Being one of the richest people in America, of course he can call Seattle his city. His company Grey Enterprise Holdings is a multibillion dollar company in a twenty-five story building , which took him about ten years to make it rich and influential. Top-class people work for his company, for interns to top-class executives, and security, ex-Cia and Ex-special forces, who is lead but Jason Taylor, a ex- delta forces guy. With a net value of twenty-eight billion dollar, Christian Grey rules Seattle.

Ever since, he had his billions, he has been living in great luxury style. From having pilot licenses to being a Dom in the world BDSM, which he learn by his friend Elena Lincoln, who is now 56 years but fail to knowledge it.

Christian Grey build his company after graduating from Harvard University. He brought a small struggling company and turned it around to make profit, and he started "fixing" businesses for a high profit. Hence, get his nickname, the Shark King. Making him a predator in the business world.

Christian is also known to be a predator in his personal life too. He had sex with Elena at his early teens and became her submissive for four years, then he started to boss her around, later his freshman year at Harvard, he was a dominant. And he has become a dominant since, with Elena provide him subs. When he became a dominant, his behavior changed. He was not arrogant, however confidence with a cup of "don't fuck with me" and hints of "I don't give a fuck" attitude.

In the business world, no one dared to cross him. And those who do, get their life destroyed, piece by piece. For instance, the WSU valedictorian, Katherine Kavanagh, who taught it will be fine for her to ask if he was gay, like he sexually orientation is any of her business. He was so furious that he sell against her father's media company, making it less profitable and making the family lose millions. However after years, it started to have be stable and more profit from it. Which made him very mad. _And for icing on the shit cake, the stupid bitch lives in his building._

He takes a deep breathe trying to shake away the anger. He wanted to look at the company that took Kavanagh Media under it's wing but didn't care enough to do it. He looked at the clock, it was four in the evening, and it is friday. he turns off his computer, then laptop and before getting out of his office.

Taylor gives him a greeting, which he nods absently and walks past. Taylor follows his boss to the elevator, he press the basement parking garage. They walked in silence to the Lexus SUV . Taylor open the door for Christian who climb in. Then he went around to the driver seat and started the car. With a piano playing in the background, both men didn't speak all the way to Esalca.

After Taylor park the SUV next to Christian's 2017 Saad, he went around again to open the door for Christian. He gets up from the car and walk to the elevator with Taylor behind him. He press the penthouse button and punch in the code. In minutes the doors opens to a beautiful million-dollar penthouse. Christian walks into his home. It looks neat, with not a thing out of place. He walk up the stairs to his bedroom, which is also neat. He took of his michael kors grey suit on the ground his laundry basket and changed in his harvard grey t-shirt and a sweatpants, then went to his gym, where his personal trainer wait for him. He turn to the clock it was 6pm.

"Mr. Grey." His trainer greets him. They train an intense section, work on the abs, the leg, thighs and shoulders. His phone started to ring interrupting them.

"Grey." He pants.

"Hey, bro." His brother Elliot say on the other line.

"What is it, Elliot?" Christian asks annoyed.

"Whoa, man. Can't a guy call his brother to say hi"

"What do you want?" he walks to the bench where his water is. He takes a drinks and listens to Elliot.

"You see, there is this girls, I met and invited them to your club, Mile High. Now in order for me to impress them, I had to say I know the owner. So, you, the owner have to come with me to Mile High, I can get laid."

Christian sighs. "No."

"What? Come on!" Elliot whines. "She is beautiful, well her friend is too but not my type. I wanna get laid bro."

"I can't. I'm busy."

Elliot sighs in defeat. "Text me, if change your mind."

Christian hangs up. And look at the clock again, it is now 8pm. He has been working out for two hours. He went back to his large living room, expecting his submissive kneeling waiting for him. _Where the fuck is she?_ He went to his playroom and she wasn't there. To the room where he house his subs, which is also empty.

"Taylor!" Taylor comes out at his call. "Where is Leial?"

"She is not here yet"

Christian sighs and went to his room without another word. He text Elliot that he will be there, who response with a smiley face and thumbs ups. He went to his large closet, then picked out a dark blue jeans and a black undershirts, with a grey sweater. He brushes his dark hair, then he walk out of his room.

He meets Taylor at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm going to Mile High alone with Elliot."

"Yes sir. What of Ms. Leila?"

"Sent her home, if she comes." Christian answer and made his way to the elevator. He press basement garage. The doors open showing his twenty-two cars, he walks to the black Audi r8. He opens the door and gets in the car. He smile when the car roar into life. He speed his way to his club. He parked in his own spot at the club, then walks to the front door. The bouncer nods in respect to him and he walks in.

Inside the club was long and dark. There was neon lights and laser show. The club was big yet private, there was two floors. Hundreds of people have a good time, dance, talking, and drinking. Christian move around ignoring the sex looks he receives from the women and the glares from the men.

"Bro!" He turn to the voice, Elliot, who was sit at the booth table with two beautiful ladies. He was surprised to find Anastasia there with, much to his anger, Katharine.

"Hello, Elliot." he says to them with his eyes on Anastasia. " Anastasia, nice to meet you again."

"Again?" Elliot asks eyeing the two. Christian keeps looking at Ana. She had a top and skirt outfit, which made his desire for her increase. Her top only cover her breast and the top of her middle with a short skirt, it grey in color with knee-high heel boots. _Holy fuck, I want her._

"Yeah, we met when I went to pick up Kate." Ana explain to Elliot, who nods. Ana smiles and move over for Christian. "Here you can sit here, if you want."

Christian smile and gladly takes seat next to Ana. "Thank you, Anastasia."

"Um, just Ana." She blushes.

"Just Ana?" he teases.

"You can call me Ana, i-if you want." She explains and takes a long slip of her drink. Elliot and Kate was at the booth too, but was forgotten.

"Okay! I want to dance." Kate announced, Elliot was happy to join her. She looks at Ana and Christian, they seem to be in their own world. She left them alone and went dancing with Elliot.

Ana and Christian were alone. Christian had his arms over the chair, about Ana's small body.

"So, Ana. what did you do today?" Christian starts a conversation.

"Well, we went shopping and to the salon, basically girly stuff." Ana smiles up to him.

"You are friends with Katherine." he stated watching Elliot and his new "friend" dance closely, too closely for his liking.

"Yes, we were friends since high school." Ana answers also watch at them.

"You went to London?" Christian turn to look down at her.

"I've been a lot of places. London, Paris, Rome, Berlin, tokyo. Just to name a few." Christian nods. They look up to see a waiter asking if he could help.

"Yeah, give me a vodka tonic and…" Christian turn to Ana.

"Another Tequila please." Ana answers.

"I don't like your friends," he confess

"Why?"

"She asked me in an interview, if I was gay."

"Are you?" Christian sharply look downwards to Ana. She blushes and looks down.

Christian guide her head to look at him with his point finger. "I could show you that I _love_ pussies." _And things I could do to yours._

Ana gasps and bite her lower lip. Without warning Christian crush his lips to hers. He feel his smooth lips and want more, he takes advantage with his tongue with she gasps for air. Tongue is in her mouth dance in dominant with hers. In seconds, she was on top of him. He hands at her back, And close her eyes and just feel his tongue and scent. The kiss is making her hot, and she could feel his wood pressing her. They pulled apart panting for air. Ana was still on top of Christian.

"Not here." Christian whispers, Ana is still daze from the kiss.

"We can go." Ana answers, and Christian smiles.

"Okay, let's go." Christian gently put Ana down and hold her hand, walk out of the club. He walk her to his car and squeeze her hand, promising manny things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Balls, over 600 views in two days? Wow.**

 **I am very pleased.**

 **I want to thank those who reviewed :)**

 **Chapter 2 is up! enjoy!**

Chapter 2: One Night Stand, Two...or Three.

 _Anastasia Steele_

"Where would you like to go?" Christian asks Ana. He has his hands around her waist, pulling her very close to him.

"Um… I have a suit at Heathman Hotel." Ana answers with red face. "We could go there."

Christian nods and opens the front seat door for Ana. However before she can move to sit down, he wraps his arms around her pulling into another heated passionate kiss. Ana's hands found his hair, as their tongues play with each other. He pulls away, looking at her dazed deep blue eyes. Her hands is rest around his neck and his is almost under her top, loving the smooth skin he is touching.

"Can't wait to be inside you." Christian whispers in Ana's ear, who gasps in response.

On the drive to Ana's suit, she couldn't help but think of what she is doing. She could her CEO-self sitting on a couch, looking at her and shaking her head at her, but she could help but be excited. For the first time in ever, she is hooking up with a stranger. _So this is a one night stand._ Her adventure-self was giggling in her head like a schoolgirl.

She turns to look at her driver, Christian, he had one hand on the wheel and the other under her skirt. To her disappointment, it was just right on her mid-thigh, just laying there. He looks familiar to her, but could think of where she has seen him. _Who cares? Just go and have your way with him, become a woman._ She smiles and forgot about the past.

They arrive at the front entrance of the large luxury hotel, The Heathman. They are greet by the valet man. Christian tosses his key to him and holds Ana's hands, almost dragging her to her suite. They go to the elevator, Ana goes in first with Christian right behind her.

"Ana, what floor?"

"Um. thirty-two, The Presidential suit." he nods and presses the top floor bottom. Then turns to look at her. Without warning he goes for her again, capture her mouth, and battle her tongue with his. This time, Christian caught her arms in one hand over her head and his other was under her top, releasing her B-cup breast from her bra. He squeezes one of the her boobs with his free hand, making her gasps. Without thinking, Ana's legs is around his waist. The elevator doors open and Christian carry Ana to her door. He still has her arms in one hand and her top and bra was over her breast, not caring if anyone sees them.

"What's the code?" Christian asks, kissing and licking her neck. Ana moans the code and Christian open the door. He then close the door with Ana pin on it. He takes a mini step back, taking her in, with her breast out for him to see, and her lips red and swollen. "Take off your panties." Ana does what he order, he want to see but he is now blocked by her skirt. He watches as Ana slowly takes off her red lace panties. The panties is somewhere on the floor, forgotten. Wasting no time, he takes her mouth again and his hands takes the top off her, making her naked except for the skirt.

Ana's eyes is close, feeling his finger pumping into her core. She doesn't hear or notices him removing his pants and boxers, until he removes his fingers and feels his heated wood at her entrance. With one move, he is inside of her, stretching her. She gasps and moans at the intrusion, making him moan loudly. _He is so big._ Ana holds on Christian's biceps, while he moves inside her. He starts slow at first then, picks up the pace when he knows she gets use to his wood. Ana is now trap between Christian and the now locked door. Christian have her arms up over her head and her legs are wrap his waist, with him pounding inside her. She could feel herself coming close.

 _Oh God!,_ "Please." Ana begs, for what she has no idea. Christian captures her lips again, and bites her lower lip hard. Making they both coming. Christian moans loudly as he filled her with his juice. Ana closes her eyes again as she comes, feeling sky high, falling an amazing fall.

She opens her eyes to see Christian's grey eyes staring at her. "Um… you can let me down now." she blushes.

Christian silently takes a step back out of Ana's legs wrapped legs, which ss now just jelly. He looks at Ana's almost naked body, making Ana blush even more, while trying hard not to look at his now tame wood.

"Um… I'm going to bathroom." Ana annocens shyly and run to the bathroom without looking back. She is in the Master bedroom's bathroom. She leans on the door and sighs. _That was great, now kick him out._ Her CEO-self orders. She walks to the sink and look at herself at the mirror. _I look like I just got fucked,_ her hair looks wild, from the grabbing and being pin by the door, her lips gloss is gone now, she is grateful she didn't put full makeup on. She walks with her jelly legs to the shower. She opens the glass door and turns on the rain shower. With the right temp, she steps in liking the the feel of the water. In minutes, she gets out, turns the shower off and wipes herself with a very big towel.

She opens the bathroom door to find, Christian standing by the bedroom doorway, already dressed in his dark blue jeans and the black undershirt. He is leaning by the door.

Ana clear her throat to find her voice. "I thought you left."

Christian looks at her and takes a step towards her. "I was, but then I saw two drops of blood at the scene. The gentleman in me wanted to make sure you are okay."

"Oh." Ana blushes and look down to her feet.

Christian walks towards her and stands closely to her, he has his point finger at her chin guiding her head to look at him. Blue meets grey. "Are you okay?" he whispers.

Ana nods, with her face red. "I'm fine. That was just my um…"

Christian chuckles. "What a way to lose your virginity."

"It wasn't bad." Ana defends.

Christian takes a deep breathe. "I want to make it up to you."

"How?"' Ana asks,

Christian slowly pulls the towel from Ana naked body, leaving her expose. When she tries to cover herself with her arms, Christian capture them behind her back. They meet each other's' eyes. Slowly Christian kiss Ana, who responds by opening her mouth, making him insert his tongue in her mouth to meet hers. He pulls her naked body closer to him, loving the smooth skin and the rich scent of jasmine. Ana's arms is behind her back, so she wrap her legs around him once again. Christian guide Ana to the large king-size silk sheet covered bed. He moves her up so that her head will be at the pillows. He gets up at the edge of the bed, with Ana silent and watching him.

Christian removes his undershirt, revealing his scars on his muscular chest and his six packs. Looking at him, Ana gasps. She meets his eyes as he starts to take off his pants, then boxers. _Holy Balls!_ _He is huge._ Ana thinks looking full view of his manhood. He slowly crawl his way between her legs. He looks at her, and she smiles up at him. He slowly enter her once again. Ana grabs into the sheets tight as he moves slowly.

They are gasping and kiss each other as Christian moves with their breath. He release her arms and capture them again above her head. Moments later they both become undone by the climax. She moans loudly as she comes with Christian. After two mind-blowing sex, they are both exhausted. Christian removes himself out of Ana, he doesn't get off her, instead he falls asleep holding her tightly. Ana sighs dreamily and looks up the ceiling. She was glad she waited for this mind-blowing sex.

A loud ringing woke up Ana. She opens her eyes when her familiar cell phone ring tone. She sits up trying to remember where she left it, which made her remember last night. She turns to find her sex partner, Christian sound asleep. He is sleeping on his stomach, with the white sheet covering his ass, barely. Ana gets out of bed, naked picks up the towel on the bedroom floor. She walks to the living area to her ringing phone, which is on the center table where she left it last night before going to the club with Kate.

"Hello?" Ana answers the call.

"Ms. Ana," Sawyer responses at the other end, "I am calling to remind you of the house hunting. The realtor have three new houses for you to look at."

Ana's eyes meet the clock hanging at the wall, it was twenty minutes past nine. "Sawyer, I'm going to ask you to choose the house."

"Ms Ana?"

"Just pick the smaller mansion, with four bedrooms and no more than four baths. Oh… one with an indoor pool would be nice and a huge kitchen."

"Yes, Ms. Ana." With that Ana hangs up. She looks down at her phone and sees a text from Kate. She smiles and decides to call her.

Kate picks up after three rings. "Hey, Steele, you got home last night?"

"Yeah, I did." Ana blushes.

"So, tell me the details. Was he a jerk?"

"No he wasn't." Ana smiles looking up to the ceiling. "He was great."

"Huh, I thought he was a jerk to everybody." Kate answers.

"What do you mean?"

"Um… hello, he's Christian Grey. The all-time bachelor, the Shark-king?"

Ana frowns. "Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise and Holdings?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew that. How could you not know that?" Kate says surprise.

Ana sighs with worry. "Kate, I had sex with him."

"What? Holy shit!" She scream so hard, Ana had to hold the phone away from her ear, "Well, there goes my gay question. How was it? How big was he? Was he kinky? Slow? How many times did you come?"

"Okay, I have to dress before I answer those questions plus I don't think I can answer them."

"Ok! But you have a lot of explanation, little annie." Kate laughs.

Ana hangs up and walk back to the bedroom, but not before she picks up all her clothing on the floor. She moves her clothing, and Christian's grey sweater to the laundry basket in her large closet. Then she drops the towel, walks over to the drawer where she keeps her underwear. Picks out a hot pink lace bra and panties set. She puts lotion on and choses black leggings and a beige color dress shirt. She looks at herself in her full-body mirror, liking what she sees.

Ana brushes her long black hair, then ties it into a high ponytail. She nods at her reflection and walks out of her large closet. She makes her way to the bed, where Christian was still sleeping. He is now on his back, showing his chest and abs. _This is the man I played "hide the wood" with._ Ana giggles. She steps closer to look at him. Without realizing it, she climbs to the bed, and kneels on it. She takes a closer look at him, his eyes was close with his normal breathing. She slowly traces her point finger to his torso, tracing his abs moving up to his chest. The second she touches his chest, Christian's eyes snaps open making Ana gasps.

He meets her eyes, which makes her red. He quickly sits up, looking alarmed. "Where I am?" he asks in his sleepy voice.

Ana blushes, "You are in my suite."

He looks back at Ana, who is still kneeling on the bed with her hands on her lap. He takes deep breath and starts to stretching, with his arm up.

"Um… you can have a shower, then breakfast." Ana says, as she climb of the bed. She walks at the exit and turns to Christian, who is staring at her every move. "I will order you some breakfast."

Ana walks out of the bedroom to the living. She picks up the hotel phone and calls for breakfast. Not sure what he would like, she orders every breakfast meal. In twenty minutes, her order is here at the dining table. _Ah! The life of being rich._ She smiles at the display of eggs: scrambled poached and fried, french toast, pancakes, waffles, bowels of different kinds of fruit: honeydew, cantaloupe, strawberries, blueberries pineapple and oranges with coffee and tea. She takes a plate, fill it with waffles and strawberries and a cup of tea. She starts to eat. She takes a bite of waffle and strawberry, loving the sweet combination.

She looks up to see Christian in his clothes from last night, without his grey sweater.

"Hi," Ana says,with her full fork mid-way to her mouth.

"Hello," he replies and takes the seat across from Ana. "What did you mean when you said, this is your suite."

"Exactly what it is. I am staying here, until I get my house." Ana explains.

Christian stares at her, "I am Christian Grey."

"I-I know," Ana blushes and look at her plate, then meets his eyes trying to explain. "But… after what we did last night. Kate told me, when she called."

Christian narrows his angry eyes. "You talked to Katharine Kavanagh."

"Um… yeah she's friend." Ana says.

 _Christian Grey._

"Your friend." Christian repeats. He lean back in the dining chair across from Ana. Ana nods and takes a bite of her breakfast. "Your friend, who happens to be the head editor of the gossip center of Kavanagh Media."

Ana nods at his information.

Christian sighs and combs his hair with his fingers. "Anastasia, I'm a very private man. With you not signing a NDA, makes that a problem, a serious problem."

"I don't kiss and tell." Ana laughs at her own joke, but Christian just stares at her, with a serious expression.

"Why do you need me to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement?" Ana frowns.

"So that you don't tell your _friend_ about me. Things like what happen last night." Christian snaps. He takes a few deep breaths, counting to ten backwards slowing his anger.

Ana sits silently, placing her fork down and look at him. "If that bothers you I can sigh it. But I say in confidence that Kate will never betray me."

He meets her eyes. "I'm not taking your word for it." He grabs a plate and puts some waffles and pancakes, two bacons, and a one cup of each fruits. "I will take to you to my penthouse and have you sigh it."

Ana nods in response. She takes a breath and resumes eating her breakfast. Christian also starts eating. They eat in silence, with Christian staring at her. Everytime he takes a bite, he watches her while chewing. His eyes only leave her to look at his plate. He looks at her, studying her. Never missing the uncomfortable moves she makes, like meeting his eyes and quickly look down or anywhere else, her shallow breathing,and raising her shoulders high. _I could watch her all day._ She has her long hair up, which is now brushing her lower neck. She has no signs of makeup on her flawless blushing face. She was a natural beauty.

When Ana finish her food, she puts her fork and knife in a cross on her plate, wipes her mouth with her napkin, opens it on the dining table and stands up. Christian watches her as she takes a deep breath. He raises his eyebrows at her.

"I'm going to find my shoes, then we can go to your penthouse." Ana says. she walks past where Christian was sitting, but he stops her by hold her waist. He slowly gets up, standing close to her.

"I'm sorry, Anastasia." He whispers in her ear. "But, I'm a very private man."

Ana looks up to meets his eyes. "You already said that."

They look at each other's eyes, in their own world. Christian uses his free hands to hold the back of her neck in place. He lean closer, but Ana turns away, making him kiss her cheek. Slowly she steps away from him and walks to the bedroom. Leaving him standing there looking after her. _I could punish her for that._

He sits back down and continues his breakfast. While eating, he thinks back to last night and it being the most amazing sex ever. He can't think of any other like it. _Vanilla sex._

Christian smiles. He still remembers being deep inside her, the feeling of being out of control for the first time, since his teen years. He remember her moans, gasps and breath. He can still her soft white jasmine scented skin.

In his lifetime, Christian hasn't experienced sex like this. He is a dominant, and has been in the BDSM world all his sex life. He doesn't how to be patient with a woman, let alone please them with vanilla sex. And yet he was gentle with Anastasia. _That's a first._ Kisses is now his favorite when it comes to her. In all of his fifteen submissive, he never once kiss them even doing sessions in the playroom.

Christian finishes his plate food and gets up from the table, leave his empty plate there. He walks to the broad living area to the large full body glass window. It has a view of the waters in Seattle, but nothing beats his office and penthouse. The suite is the biggest in the Heathman Hotel, and it is not cheap. He wonders what she does for living. He reaches his pocket and takes out his blackberry, then calls Taylor.

"Sir," Taylor answers on the first ring.

"I need you to meet me at the front door of my building, I will be bring a guest, get a Non-Disclosure Agreement ready in my office." he orders. He stands facing the window.

"Yes, Sir." Taylor says.

"And tell Welch for a full background information on Anastasia. I want it on my desk by monday." He orders.

"Of course, sir." Taylor answers. Christian hangs up and stares at the poor view of Seattle. He turns to look at the suite he spend the night in. It was big, probably the biggest in the Heathman Hotel. It has a dark marble top kitchen counters, with brand new applicants, a dining room, a large master bedroom with a bath and shower. It was too small for Christian's taste.

"Ok, I'm ready to go now." And walks out of the bedroom down the two stairs to where Christian is standing. She looks up to him. She is wearing black flats with matching handbag.

Christian takes a step closer to her and holds her waist with his two hands. He leans in and kisses her. Ana hands is on his biceps, holding him as he deepen his kiss. His tongue enters her mouth, meeting her's. They breaks up, coming for air.

"I like kissing you, Anastasia." he whispers. He rests his forehead on hers.

"Me too." Christian smirks at her response, then steps back.

"Shall we go?" Ana nods and takes his hands. He leads her out of the suite and to the elevator. Christian press the lobby and waited with Ana. The tension builds up every floor the elevator goes. Christian remembers what they did in the elevator last night. The doors opens at the busy lobby. They walk out holding hands. Christian gives the valet card to the man, who drives his black Audi r8. The man gives the key to it owner.

Christian open the passenger door Ana, who sits down. He walks around to the driver seat and drives in full speed out of the hotel. He has one hands on the wheel, driving through Seattle saturday mid-morning traffic.

"What happens after I sign the NDA?" Ana asks, breaking the silence.

"Then I have confidence to show more about me." Christian answers, eyes on the road. He drives to the building, Escala. He pulls on the front door, sees Taylor at the door waiting for him.

He gets out and Ana follows. He nods to Taylor and give him the keys, to bring to his garage. Then he guides Ana to the elevator, pasting the front desk. He press the bottom and the doors opens for them. The ride becomes silent once again. The doors finally opens, they walk into a huge and beautiful penthouse. Ana steps closers to the amazing view of Seattle.

"Anastasia." Christian calls. Ana turns to look at him. He is stand at the first step of his white and wooden steps with his hands out for her. She walks to him and takes his hands again. They go up the steps to long hallway. Ana looks around but most of the doors are closed. He leads him to his office. He opens a door and walks in with her behind.

Christian's office was a classic luxury office with large dark wood color table, and brown leather chairs. On the right side stands a shelf, full with textbooks and cds.

"Anastasia. Have a seat." Christian orders. He takes his usual seat, facing Ana. She has her legs cross by the knees, waiting for Christian to speak. "This is the NDA for you to sign. After that, I have some things to discus with you."

"Discuss what?" Ana blinks and tilts her head in confusion.

"Sign first."

Ana takes the one of the pen at his desk and sighs her name on the line of NDA. She looks up to Christian, who smiles at her. He takes the form and puts it in a drawer.

"Okay, Anastasia. I want you to be my submissive." He annonces.

"What? Submissive? What is that?" Ana asks.

"It is when you let me have complete and total control over you."

Ana frowns, "Why will I do that?"

Christian looks at her. "It will please me."

"What about me?" Christian just looks at her. "I want to be please too."

"You don't understand. I want fuck you, and control whenever you come. if you come at all" Christian says. He has his elbows on his desk and his chins rest on the back of his folded hands. He stares at confused Ana and decides to show his playroom. "Come with me."

They walk out of the office to a door. Christian press his code in and open the door. Ana slowly follows him inside the dark room. He switches on the light, revealing what he have in the room.

"Oh my God." Ana gasps at what she sees. She slowly walks into the room looking the items. The room walls is red, with black leather furniture. There is a bed with red and black silk sheets, the couch and drawer are also black. There are handcuffs, belts, whips and even canes. Ana stops and looks at the display of about ten canes.

Christian is still stand by the light switch, watching at Ana moves. "Say something." he says after a while, Ana was still looking at the items, however she gives nothing.

"You do this to women?" Ana asks.

Christian nods, "consensual, of course."

"Of Course." Ana chuckles. "How many?"

"Fifteen."

"They like it, when you do that to them?" Ana turns to look at him.

"Yes, they were quiet pleased."

"So, you're a sadist?"

"I'm a dominant."

"What does that mean?"

Christian takes a few steps towards her. "It means I want you to williing surrender yourself to me, to please me."

"Why- why?" Anna gasps.

"Because that is all I know."

Ana steps closer and meets his eyes. "You knew a lot last night." she whispers.

Christian smiles. "That is a first for me too. I don't do vanilla sex. And I want to continue this with you, this time on my own terms."

Ana stays quiet, studying him. She walks to see the displays of handcuffs and belts. She slowly turns to him. "I want a preview."

"Preview?"

Ana nods blushing. "A preview of what you will do to me. Um… for better understanding."

"Right." Christian smirks. He walks to her and holds her shoulders with his two hands. "I can give you a preview on how we will play in this room."

They meet each other's eyes. Christian sees Ana looking back with curiosity and confidence. "Take your clothes off, Anastasia."

She obeys and takes her clothing one by one, while still meets his eyes. She removes her dress shirt, then her leggings and her bra. Christian sharply inhales at the looks of her breast. She still meets him eyes when she takes off her panties, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. Then folds her clothes, while Christian watches.

She stands waiting for his move. Which he makes by takes one of the display of handcuffs. "Hands out."

Her hands goes in front of her and Christian puts the handcuffs on her wrist. He moves Ana to the bed and lies her down. Then he ties he hands to the bed's front broad. Making Ana lying down with her arms over her head.

Slowly Christian traces his fingers on her body, making her gasps in pleasure. _So responsive._ He takes both her legs and spreads them, giving him and full view of herself. He steps back admiring the view. Then goes to the drawer, opens it and takes out a blindfold.

"No looking." he says as he put it over her eyes.

Christian remove his shirt and his pants. He looks at tied up Ana, who is breathing heavy now. He removes his jeans and boxers, fully naked. Then slowly takes steps to Ana at the bed. Ans can feel him closer, and that makes her more in pleasure. She can't move and see, but she can hear his light movements. He dips himself on the bed, kneeling between Ana's spread legs. Without warning, he enters in one move, making her gasp. He looks up in ecstasy, moaning along with her.

Christian starts to move slow at first, then picks up his pace. He leans on to her breast and bites her perky nipple. His hands stands either side of her, holding him up. Ana screams when he starts to pound inside. With his tongue on her nipple, he pound harshly inside, loving the sounds of her screams. He comes undone, pouring his climax inside her. He looks at he breast bouncing while she pants. He stays inside, even though he was finish.

In minutes, he pulls out ot her. He unties her hands and legs. Ana sits up on the bed, looking at his naked body.

"You're biting your lip." Christian says, releasing the lip. "I want do that."

"You can." She whispers.

He leans in and capture her lips. Ana gasps when he bites her lower lip, her hands meet his hair pulling him closer to her. He lies on top her, kissing her.

Christian breaks the heated makeout, staring down at her. He gets up from the bed, leave Ana looking on confused. "I won't touch you again without your written consent."

"What?"

Christian looks at Ana, "Get dress." he orders and walks out of the room. _What the fuck was that._ He kiss Ana in the playroom. He never does that to anyone, yet does it without even think. He goes to his room, to his closet picks out new boxers and sweatpants, then puts on his Harvard t-shirt. He goes down the stairs, to his large kitchen, takes out water out of the fridge and drinks it. He looks at the digital clock on the stove, it is already fifteen minutes to four.

He turns to see Ana coming down the stairs. They stare at each other.

"What did you mean when you said you need my written consent to touch me." Ana breaks the silence.

"I will a contract, stating the terms of our "relationship". Very detailed and complex. That way whatever I do to you, you know... or at least expect." Ana stay quiet, looking at him. He moves to her and touches her cheek. "What are you thinking?"

Ana smiles. "After the preview, I am curious." she reaches into her bag and pulls out her business card, hands it to him. "Send me the contract, let me read it. This card has my email, office number and cell phone number on it."

Christian watches as she turns and walks to the elevator.

"Goodbye again, Christian."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again**

 **it gives me such joy to see people being so interested in my story.**

 **read it, enjoy and review what you think.**

 **Ciao!;)**

Chapter 3: The aftermath.

 _Anastasia Steele_

Ana stands in the elevator, taking deep breaths. She feels deliciously sore. She looks up the elevator ceiling, trying to catch her breath. _What do I do now?_ Her eyes are close. _I can't believe I did that._ In one night, she lost her virginity and have sex three times to a person she barely knows. Granted, she isn't thinking of waiting for marriage then lose it, however not on a one night stand. Maybe do it for the first time with a boyfriend, after three dates.

But she had a heated one night stand _and one kinky sex_ with "very private" Christian Grey. Ana leans at the back of the elevator waiting for it to hit on Kate's floor. _Christian Grey._ The man who she had sex with, three times. Who seems to be into very kinky stuff. Kinky stuff she is very curious about.

The elevator dings open on Kate's floor, eleven floors below the penthouse. She walks out the elevator and goes five doors down the hall. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Kate opens the door when she knocks three times.

"Hey," Kate smiles at the sight of her. She makes way for Ana to walk insides her apartment. Ana walks to the window, looks out to Seattle's early evening sky. "You're okay?" she turns to see Kate's concern face.

Ana sighs, "Yeah, I'm good." she raises her shoulders, shifts at her feet. "I have some questions."

Kate raises her eyebrows. "Questions?"

"Yeah, Um.." Ana gets interrupted by Elliot, who comes out of Kate's bedroom. Ana grins at Kate, who smiles back.

"Hey…" Elliot frowns, trying to remember her name.

"Ana" She answers

"Yeah." he chuckles. "Nice meeting you again."

He puts on his purple jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt, then walks to Kate and pulls her into a long heated kiss, leaving her dazed when they pull apart. He waves to Ana, who waves back and gets out the door.

Ana laughs. "Elliot seems nice."

Kate shakes her head, laughing with her. "No no no, we are talking about you."

"But I want to know about Elliot."

"I want to know about Christian."

Ana sighs. "Okay, Okay." she has her hands up in surrender.

"You have questions?" Kate asks. She sits down on her sofa, padding the seat next to her for Ana to sit.

Ana walks to sit and turns herself to face Kate. "Do you remember you first…?"

"My first what?"

"You know…" Ana blushes.

"My first sex?"

Ana nods.

"Yeah, my first sex was horrible barely lasted five minutes, but my first orgasm…," Kate grins at Ana. "now that is something to remember. If you know I mean."

Ana stares at her.

"Why are you asking this?"

Ana takes a deep breath, "Christian took my virginity," Kate mouth opens and her eye wides. "Well… I sorta gave it to him."

"What?! You're were a virgin? I thought you lost that in Palm Springs, college senior year." Kate says.

"Well… I was going to, but having the cops there kinda killed the mood."

"Oh yeah." Kate looks up smiling. "So, you lost your v-card to Christian Grey, go Ana."

"Okay." Ana comes closer to Kate. "I am asking you this, because you get around." She nods, when Kate starts to protest. "You do, a lot. And have experienced a lot different kinds of sex. What you think of rough, kinky sex?"

"How kinky?"

"I don't know." Ana shrugs.

"Well, I don't mind the sex being rough. Now that I think about it, Elliot was pretty rough last night." Kate frowns at the look Ana is giving her. "Okay, what's going on? Was Christian rough?"

"Yeah, he was."

"That son of a bitch!"

"No, no. I liked it. Alot."

"Oh?" Kate leans back in the sofa. "Continue."

"Well, the first one was by the door."

"By the door?"

Ana sighs and leans back. "Yeah, he um...well fucked me by the door of my suite. And it was amazing. He was man, I became a woman. Then he found out I was a virgin, he decided to make it up to me."

"Make it up to you?" Ana glares at Kate. "Continue, continue."

"He made up to me by having it again, this time in bed."

"Wow."

"And then he took me to his penthouse upstairs, and...um fucked me again. This time I was tied up and my legs were… in the air."

"Damn!"

"What? It is weird?"

"No, it's not weird. It is hot! Why do you think it is?"

"Because I was virgin and now I like kinky sex."

Kate sighs at Ana's statement. "Oh Ana, there is nothing weird about it. So you found your sexual preferences, that is ok."

"Really?"

Kate nods "Yeah. Ana, you are of the lucky ones."

"The lucky ones?"

"Oh, you know. The ones that finds what they want and like about sex, right away."

"Well, maybe it is because waited until I'm twenty-six, before having sex."

"I did not just heard you say that." Kate gets off the sofa and heads toward her apartment hallway. "I'm going to take a shower."

Ana gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen. She opens Kate's two door fridge, looking for something to cook or eat. She opens the freezer and takes out a package of chicken breast. She closes the door with her feet and puts the chicken in a bowl with hot water. She goes back to the fridge and takes out some vegetables: Green beans, onion and bell peppers: red and yellow. She takes a cutting board and starts to cutting the vegetables. While cutting, her mind goes back what happened last back and an hour ago.

Having Kate assure her that liking a rough, kinky sex is not weird. It gives back her confidence. Kate is her best friend, even sister. They became best friends in high school, stayed friends through college. Even though, Ana went to Stanford and Kate went to WSU-Vancouver. They spend time together, in the summer, holidays. In college, they went all over the country, cruises, beaches. Until Ana brought a small publishing company in London on her sophomore year, and Kate got busy with extra activities, newspaper, student council and her internship at Seattle times.

The time Kavanagh Media went down hill, Ana was in her senior year and her company was earning millions. Because of her traveling from California to London, she brought her company a private jet for her and her new hire second-in command, Jose Rodrigez, to travel around. She found out the Kavanagh Media's value became low and cheap. So she brought it and raised it up with her company, which earn her authors from America, because of the publicity. She used the media to influence her company and it's authors in Europe and America. She invested and published magazines in Asia: Japan, South Korea and China. Two years after college, her company, SMP, started to earn billions. She now has branches in New york, London, Paris, Berlin, and Tokyo, publishing world-class authors. She also publish textbooks in most countries South America.

Ana and Kate started to travel around the world together, when Ana was living in London. Her fame didn't bother Kate, but she kept owning her family company a secret. _Probably will never get to tell her._

Ana sighs and looks down at her chopped vegetables. She has the onions, green beans, and the bell peppers cut in julienne style. She checks the chicken and changes her broad, cutting it into strips. After she gets done, Ana takes a medium size pan and puts a tablespoon of veggie oil on high heat. She puts the chicken in the heated pan. She adds paprika, garlic powder, all purpose spice and oregano, then stirs it for few minutes and covers it. She takes her vegetables and puts them all in the pan with the well done chicken, stirs it. She heats up few inches of french bread, then cuts it in half. She tastes the chicken and veggie mix, then decides it is done, transfers it into a serving bowl. She puts the mix inside the french bread each, each sandwich on a plate.

Kate comes back for her shower, with her hair wet and she is wearing Pjs shorts with ducks and a yellow tank top. "Hey, what are you cooking?"

"Oh, I just found some ingredients and put them together, serve it as a sandwich." Ana answers, she put on plate in front of Kate, who is sitting at the island.

Kate takes a bite. "Hmm, I love your cooking."

Ana smiles and sit next to her with her food.

"So… what are you going to do?" Kate asks between bites.

"What do you mean?" Ana answer with her mouth full.

"With Christian."

Ana shrugs. "He wants to continue."

"And you don't want to?"

"I do. I want to, I just have wait for the contract." Ana sighs.

"A contract?!"

"Yeah, most A-listers have a contract for everything, I guess he have to one for his…" Ana struggles to find the word.

"Girlfriend?" Kate grins at her.

She rolls her eyes. "I just met the guy, Kate."

"You never know." Kate says. "Oh!, if that is the case, you two will be Seattle's power couple."

Ana laughs. "That will make the media crazy, and very hard to control."

"Yeah, that will be news." they laugh together.

"Now, enough about me," Ana smiles at Kate. "Elliot Grey. What's the story there?"

Ana wides her eyes in surprise, when Kate blushes. "Oh, he is perfect. Prefect in bed, I lost count of how many times I came last night."

"Ok...ew"

Kate rolls her eyes. "You wanted to know."

"Yeah, but not like that, are you seeing him again?" Kate nods in response.

"Yeah, we are going for lunch on Monday."

"Oh? Someone finally capture the heart of 'the unstoppable Kate'?" Ana teases.

Kate gets up and takes their dinner plate to the sink. "It's just lunch, Ana."

"Keep me in, okay?"

"If you keep me in yours." Kate winks at Ana.

Ana shakes her head at her. She gets up from her stool. "I'm borrowing one of your pjs, I'm sleeping over."

"Okay, oh! take the one with the trains on it." Ana rolls her eyes and goes to Kate's bedroom. She makes her way past Kate's mirror drawer adjacent to the door to her walking closet and takes out the pjs. She walks across to Kate's second bedroom and strips her clothes to her underwear. She looks at her body on the full mirror in the room. She takes out her long black hair out of the high ponytail. Her hair flows to cover her back. She doesn't remember the last time she cut her hair. It was lighter in her college, but she made it darker. Her A-list stylist, Franco, made it last forever. She grew her bangs from college, making her look like a goddess.

Ana turns to the right to look at her tone butt. She turns again to face the mirror. She is fit, thanks to the yoga every morning and the hip-hop dance classes she takes with Kate. Her stomach is flat and tone. She is slim, not thin. She smiles at her body, puts on Kate's pjs, then walks out of the room.

She joins Kate at the sofa, watching TV.

"How is your house searching?" Kate asks, looking at her.

Ana signs, "Not great. I let Sawyer look into it, instead of me. I hope I will find one before next week. I don't want to live in the hotel anymore."

"Especially after doing the nasty with a certain billionaire." Kate grins at her.

Ana smiles and turns to the TV. Kate has a movie on, and popcorn. They sit in silence and watch 'the notebook' a romantic movie. Ana can't help but wonder what the contract will be like.

 _Christian Grey_

 _Fifty-one, fifty, forty-nine, forty-eight._ Christian pants as he counts backwards. He is doing push-ups on the floor of his gym. It is the weekend, so his world-class trainer is absent. He has been doing the push-ups for the last thirty minutes, going fast. He stops when he starts to feel sore in his muscles. He lies on floor and rolls himself to look at ceiling light. _I can't take her off my mind._ He close his eyes and sees the vision of Anastasia tied up to the bed in his playroom, her beautiful tits bouncing as she pants. He can also hear her moans and screams.

Christian sits up and takes a deep breath, his eye raise to the clock on the wall. It is ten minutes after seven o'clock. He stands up, takes the towel by the chair and walks out of his gym. He goes through the living area up the to his bedroom, walks to his large master bathroom. There is a jacuzzi bath with jets and a glass door shower with two marble counter sinks and nice rich thorne at the corner.

Christian steps into his shower and turns it on. He takes his time in the shower, letting the water cascades his fit body. He raises his head, letting the water hit his face. He turns around, the water hitting his back. Christian takes out his body wash and loofah, then rubs himself with the soap-fill loufa. He puts it back in place and takes out his shampoo. He squeezes a fill in his hands and wash his hair, repeats the process with conditioner. He stays in the shower for more minutes, rinsing everything. He closes his eyes and takes deeps breaths through the water. He raises his head and turns of the water. Then he steps out of the shower, finds a white towel and dries himself. He walks back to his bedroom with the towel around his waist. He makes his way to his huge walkin closet. Everything in there are neat, not one thing out of place. His shirts, suits, pants, to even his boxers are in orderly fashion, just like how he likes it.

Christian walks to past his neatly hanged suits, to his drawer, takes a folded dark blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. He puts on his boxer, and lotion, then the dark blue jeans and v-neck t-shirt. He looks at the mirror in the middle of his closet, and comb his hair with his fingers.

Christian goes down the stairs, but stop half way when he sees a woman. She is kneeling down with her head down, her more blonde than brunette hair serving as curtains to her face. From where Christian was standing, he can't see her face. However he knew who she is.

"Leila." He finishes walking down the stairs. Leila makes no move. "Raise your head and look at me."

Leila raises her head to look at him. Her brown eyes meets his grey ones. They stare at each other. Leila stares at him with adoration and desire, while Christian's stare is indifferent. To him she was plain, compared to Anastasia. Plain hair, plain eyes, everything about her is plain. While Anastasia is a goddess, Leila has simple and common looks. _Oh, how I wish Anastasia is the one kneeling below me right now._

"Leila, you didn't come friday night." Christian breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry, sir." Leila says.

"I didn't tell you to speak!" Christian roars in his hard voice, making Leila finichs. He sighs and sits down in one of the expensive sofas. He close his eyes and counts one to ten backwards, _ten, nine, eight, seven._ He feels calm again. Leila silently waits for his next move. "I'm terminating our contract."

Her eyes widen, but she doesn't speak. "You may speak."

"Sir, why?"

"I think you know why."

Leila looks down and back at Christian, who was looking with a bored expression. "I thought you will punish me for being late, sir. Not terminating the contract."

"It is effective immediately. I want you to pack your remaining items in the bedroom, from now on it is no longer yours." He says.

"Wait, sir." she is trying to hide her tears, but they still fall on her cheek. "I'm sorry about being late. I had to help a friend, please try to understand."

"Leila, I'm not mad about you being late. I am no longer interested in you. I'm bored now." Christian goes down to meets her red eyes. "You are now boring and plain."

She gasps at his words. "What?"

"Yes," he stands up and walks to the kitchen. However he stops and face his ex-sub, who was still kneeling down looking him. "You can get up now. You are no longer under my control. I want you out of here by nine o'clock, otherwise I have to call Taylor"

Christian walks to the kitchen, to the large fridge and takes out his dinner. He walks to the stairs, pays no attention to his now ex-sub, Leila. He goes to his office, puts his chicken fried rice, the meal his house manager made for him before her weekend off, on the fancy desk. He walks around to take his seat, opens the drawer and takes out Leila's contract agreement. He destroy it by burning it, which is what he does to all his ex-submissives. He burns the contract, so that there is no evidence their relationship ever happening. The submissives get a red audi r4, along with ten hundred thousand dollars, while subbing for him, and they get to keep it even when the contract is over, that and a NDA make them shut up about know Christian in any way.

Those submissive know better than to cross him. However if they do, he will destroy their life in pieces. Because he can. So far things have been going well.

Christian sits down his leather chair, takes a bite of his food. Then he turns on his big screen Apple computer, types his password and it opens to his home window page. He opens his personal email and takes the card that Anastasia gave to him.

Anastasia Rose Steele, SMP

Email:

Office: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Cell:xxx-xxx-xxxx

He looks at it and wonders what SMP stands for. He opens a new email window and types her email address.

 **From: Christian Grey,** **christiangrey**

 **To: Anastasia Steele,**

 **Subject: The Contract.**

Dear Anastasia Steele,

I have sent you the contract, I want you read it and email all the questions you have.

Sincerely Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise and Holdings

 **Attachment: The contract.**

He saves Ana's email and closes the window. He looks through his email, answers them. One of the emails is from, Ros, his second-in command. She informs his that the factory project in Mexico is still pending for the mexico's government approval. _What the fuck are they waiting for?_ His company is buying one of the largest factory in Mexico supplying for major companies. He already brought the factory, just waiting for Mexico's government approval to change it and employ it citizens to work under him. The deal is a win-win situation, there will be more new jobs openings and positions in Mexico and he will another billions in his pocket. Even through, Christian's company GEH's net value is twenty-eight billions, his bank account has five times more of his company's amount. Mostly because he invest in low income countries. He creates jobs and opportunities for those who are poor and in need. He has opened over one hundred, companies in Africa, South America and Asia, giving people jobs and income from the family. He has also invest in oil companies in the middle east and eastern Europe, owns the biggest Lumber company in Russia and Steel companies in Asia: Thailand and China.

Even though, he basically holds the world in his hands, his employees all over the world are treated well and with respect. There are great health insurances, and benefits. The workers at factories, and in developing countries are never overwork and even have paid vacations. However, the company is very competitive all over the world. People have to work hard and be the best.

He decides to touch Mexico, but the politics is blocking him. _They know better than to go against me._ He is very political, with presidents from around the world in his pockets. Christian Grey rules Seattle, but he secretly rules the world. He sends a response stating that they will go to Mexico, to "convince" the government officials to approval on tuesday, before going to Taiwan.

His blackberry rings it classics ring tone, he picks it up from the desk and looks at the caller.

"Hello, Mother." he answers.

"Christian, what is it?" His mother ,Grace says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you never call me mother unless you are angry."

"Mom, you interrupted me. I was working."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mia will be here from paris and I wanted us, to welcome her by a having family dinner."

"Okay?"

"Christian, you're invited. I'm inviting you."

"Mom,"

"No, I don't want to hear it." Grace says in her angry voice. "You are coming to the house and eat with your family. It will make me very happy."

"Well, mother, we don't want you to be unhappy." Christian smiles.

"That's right." Grace laughs. "Don't you dare cancel on me. I will be expecting you,"

"When?"

"It is tomorrow. Bye darling, I love you." She hangs up.

He leans back into his chair. He really don't want to go to the dinner, but no one says no to Grace Trevelyan Grey. He looks up , let his mind wonders to Anastasia. _What will she think of the contract?._


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, people**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I thank the 3,000+ people who took their time to read my story. I am forever graceful.**

 **one thing: there will be LEMONS, hence the rated m. So me being myself, I will may not warn you. so if you don't like lemon. don't read _fifty shades of grey_ AT ALL. **

**That being said, enjoy :)**

Chapter 4: Identities

 _Oh God!_ She gasps, her head is facing up to the ceiling. She is naked with her legs open wide for him to see. She feels his hands tracing her body to her heated area. Then she moans loudly when two of his fingers enters her. He slowly puts them out, making her whine.

"All in good pleasure." he whispers in her ear. He kisses her with his tongue, she responds by putting her hands around him, her finger finding home in his hair. They go to war with their tongues. He moves to kiss her cheek, then neck, she moans and looks up giving him better access to her neck. He licks, then sucks her neck causing her to moan again. He made his way to her breast, leaving kisses along the way. He captures one of her nipples between his teeth, then pulls gently, making her gasps. She is on her elbows, looks to see the top of his head as he makes his way to his desired destination. She hits back on her pillow when he find it.

She moans and fists the sheets when he licks her. He puts his attention on her clitoris, licking it. She moans loudly when he enters her with his tongue. She keeps moans, loving his tongue and moves on his face. She touches her breast, one on each hand. She squeezes them when she starts to come.

"Ahh!" she moans as she comes. "Christian!"

He looks at her, meeting her eyes and smiles at her. "Wake up, Ana and answer your phone." _What?_ Instead of his sexy manly voice, it is Kate's voice. She frowns confused.

Ana gasps and sits up from her bed. She looks around, looking for Christian, but she is alone in bed in Kate's guest room. She turns to see a very angry Kate by the door. "What?"

"Pick up your damn phone. It has been ringing for thirty minutes now." Kate says, she looks sleepy and grumpy. "Jesus, it is ten forty-five in the morning on a Sunday. Some of us want our beauty sleep." That is when Ana hears the loudly ringing phone in her bag by her. "Answer it!"

"Okay, alright." Ana picks up the phone. Kate scoffs at her, then walks out of the guest room. "Hello?"

"Ms. Ana." Sawyer says. "I'm sorry for waking you. However I am glad to tell you that, we find the house for you. I personally think it is perfect. It has four bedroom, and three and a half bathrooms with a huge kitchen, an indoor swimming pool, and a gym. I think you will love it."

"Oh, that is great news Sawyer. Did you buy it?"

"Yes, it was $230,000 plus three thousand dollars for all the furniture in the house. It is not isolated, you will have neighbors but the house is fenced."

"I guess, I could live with that." Ana answers.

"Ms. Ana, May I ask where you are right now?" Sawyer changes the subject.

"Oh, um… I'm in Kate's apartment." Ana sighs and runs her fingers in her long hair. "Give me thirty minutes to get ready, then come pick me up to see the house"

"Yes, Ms. Ana"

"Oh! Can you have a background check on Christian Grey."

"Christian Grey, Ms. Ana?"

"Yes."

"Of course," Sawyer answers, and Ana hangs up after thanking him. Her head hits back on the pillow, looking up to the ceiling. She takes a deep breath.

 _That was just a dream._ Ana feels disappoint that it wasn't real, even though it feels very real. She should have known it was a dream. She doesn't own a house or bedroom that is made of gold. _The guy was feeding me strawberries for crying out loud._ She smiles and walks out the room to the bathroom. She has never have such exortic dream before. It feels very real, and she is still feeling it. _I didn't know you can do that._ She can't help be wonder if Christian will do what he did in the dream after her signing the contract. Speaking of which, she has no idea if he sent it, she hasn't checked her phone yet. She is hoping he sent it.

Ana strips naked and goes to the shower. It is smaller than hers at the hotel, but she doesn't mind. After ten minutes, she steps out of the shower and wipes herself with Kate hot pink towel. She walks out of the bathroom to the bedroom, she slept in. She looks in the mirror with the towel around her and sighs. _I don't have extra clothes, I guess I could borrow Kate's then return them._

Ana walks to Kate room, who is now asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Ana tiptoes to her walk in closet. She turn on the light and walks to her drawer, where she keep her underwear.

Ana looks through the endless display of thongs, and finally found a decent set of panties. She takes it, along with a blue Jean mini-skirt, then walks out of Kate's room. She puts on the panties,but leaves the bra, since Kate is a cup bigger than her.

Ana wears her beige dress shirt again, this time with no bra. She adds Kate's mini jean skirt with it. She is wearing no bra, but after losing her v-card, she has great confidence to pull her look off. She puts her remaining clothes, her pjs and underwear in Kate's laundry basket, making note to get it later, in the week.

Ana takes her phone to check her emails, missed phone call and text message, as well as voicemail. Her mother, carla called her in the evening, one hour after she went to sleep, her father Ray, left a message about visiting him and his girlfriend after she gets settled in in Seattle. She also got Christian's email about the contract. He has an attachment with his email, which she can only guess it is the contract.

She texts Sawyer to ask if he is ready, then receives a text back saying he is at the front door. She smiles and takes her handbag, goes to Kate's room.

"Hey, Kate I'm going." she says, standing by the door.

"Hmm!," Kate has head in her pillow, still sleeping. Ana shakes her head and walks by her bed, then kisses her on the head. She walks out to the kitchen and got a banana, then exits Kate's apartment. She takes the elevator. She is feeling great. She is smiling and feeling refresh. Her bad feeling of moving to Seattle is gone, replace with high hopes for her personal and business life. She walks out of the elevator, when the doors open at the lobby. She smiles politely to the receptionist and walks out the door to black 2016 Audi p7. Sawyer meets her and opens the door for her.

"Thank you, Sawyer." She smiles at him, who nods back. She sits at the back seat of her Audi p7. "Hey, are all my cars here?"

"No, there are the Lexus SUV, this car and your red 2017 convertible, Ms. Ana." Sawyer answer as he pulls to the main street.

"Oh, that's it? How many cars can go in the garage?" Ana asks.

"Four, Ms. Ana."

"Oh," Ana sighs.

"However, the Audi a4 will be here by tonight."

"That's good." Ana says. She can't wait to see her new house. Ana trust Sawyer's decision, whether it is security, personal protection or just him choosing her items such as cars, house and property.

She hired him after she became a billionaire and have a lot of fame. There was chaos with the news and paparazzis starts to be obsessed with her. Then she had a stalker, Jack Hyde, an american author who threaten the life of her mother if she doesn't publish his novel. The novel, which was stupid and makes little logic in Ana's and her editors' opinion. She was crying at a small cafe when Sawyer approached her. She told him her problem and Sawyer offers her his help. After that Ana never hear of Jack Hyde again. She didn't published his novel, after calling her mother finding out that she was fine. She went back at the cafe and found Sawyer sitting at the same spot before. She demanded to know what happen to Jack Hyde, but he just replied that it is not longer her problem. She dropped it, because she really doesn't want to know. She asked who he is. And he answered that he is a former M16 spy. She ordered him a job as head of security at her growing company. He denied and he said he is on break with his family. Though she was disappointed, she understands and left him alone. Three weeks later, Sawyer went to her company doors and asks if the orders still stands. She smiled and nodded. He slowly became her CPO, when he travels around the world with her, protecting her from bandits in developing countries in South America. She got him a raise when he officially became his CPO, having a private house next to her mansion in London.

Sawyer has been with Ana and her company for two years. He have been in the british military since he was eighteen, and was dangerous spy for eight years. There are times Ana asks for Sawyer's opinion about foreign affairs and he expresses his concern to her. Ana is a great boss to Sawyer, she is very friendly. There are times Ana drill him about his family and personally life, but he barely shares anything. However he is easygoing and laughs at Ana's fail jokes.

It takes them about thirty minutes to get to the rich neighborhood, Ana looks out the window as Sawyer drives to their home. She sees rich houses, some are fenced with tree fence and others are open with a big porch or front lawn.

"Sawyer, are we in Bellevue?" Ana asks as she sees the neighborhood of rich houses with different and unique styles.

"No, we are uptown in Seattle. You wanted to be closer to work, so I rejected the house in Bellevue." Sawyer answers.

"Okay." Ana says. She watches as Sawyer drives to one of the tree fenced houses. He pulls over by the driveway. Ana gets on her own to look at the huge two story house. It has light tan color on the upper side, with stone walls on the lower part. It makes it look new. The lawn is perfectly manicure and trimmed trees on both sides of the house. Ana is liking the house so far, she smiles at Sawyer, who nods at and guides her to the front. Which is mostly glass, with some wood, two french doors. Sawyer turns the golden knob, and opens the door. They are greeted by a beautiful and classic and one semi spiraling staircase. Ana gasps at how beautiful and new it is. She leaves Sawyer and walks down the hallway. She sees the living with flowerful furnitures and glass center table. She continues on to the kitchen and loves what she sees. There is an island in the middle of the kitchen, with dark gray countertop and new looking dark wood cabinets, steel sink, steel appyniants. She turns to sees the dinner table, with glass table and beautiful chairs. There is a big glass wardrobe, where Ana guesses, it is to keep the dining setting. She smiles loving every what she is seeing so far.

She goes up the stairs, to the long hallway. The doors are open, so she could see the bedrooms. She goes farther down the hallway, opens a closed door. She steps into her office, the is a flat screen Apple monitor, keyboard and mouse. She sees her books, on a glass shelf on the white wall. She smiles and goes to her room, the master bedroom. It is white in color which makes it bright with the sunlight. There is a large king size bed by the wall, and a small living area at the opposite from the bed. The windows are covered with white linen curtain. Ana loves the white in the room and the fact that she can change it whatever she wants. She walks to the huge walk in closet. Her smiles wides when she sees her clothes along with new ones. The new ones still have plastic on them. She traces one of the dress and turns it, the is a card on it.

 _Have fun in Seattle_

 _Your friends here in london will miss you_

 _-Burberry_

She sighs with happiness. She goes back to her room, puts her handbag on her bed and goes to the other door that reveal the master bathroom. It has a big bath place that can hold two giant men, and a huge shower with a marble top sinks. Adjacent to the door, there is a small storage place that now has robes and towels on the lower shelves, but the upper is empty for her to put whatever she wants.

Ana goes down the stairs and meets Sawyer, who is still stand where Ana left him.

"Wow, Sawyer, this house amazing." Ana laughs as she walks down the stairs.

"I am glad you approve." Sawyer responds.

"You chose well." Ana smiles at him. Sawyer nods. "You hungry? I'm going make lunch at my new kitchen." She walks to the kitchen and starts to look for items. There is dishes, cooking pan, frying pans, cups: glass and plastic, and spices neatly stacked in the cabinets.

"Oh My God!, is that a wine cellar?" She laughs as she looks at the second fridge, it is smaller that the first one. It has rows of bottle of wine, all very expensive. There is also a note. It is written in japanese.

Hope you find joy in Seattle

Your friends in Japan

-your teacher, Takanashi.

Kyoko Takanashi is the leader of the SMP branch in Tokyo. She is also her teacher, when she was learning japanese for building her branch in japan and spent six months there. She smiles as she remembers how brutal yet, effective in teaching her japanese.

"Sawyer, how did you get all these?" Ana asks as she starts to cook.

Sawyer is sitting at the island table politely waiting for her food. "They sent it to the house in London, I ordered the moves to bring it here along with some of you item you will need here."

"You did all this in one day?"

"I'm very resourceful, Ms. Ana." Sawyer smiles.

Ana puts a club sandwich in front of him. He gives her thanks and walks away to his private place, which is behind the garage. Ana smiles and sighs. _Maybe Seattle will be good after all._

 _Christian Grey_

Three hours on his computer, he could feel the soreness in his butt muscles. He stands up a stretch. His arms over his head and yawns out of boredom. He walks out of his office, feeling that he has most of his work ready for monday, tomorrow. He walks down to the hallway and the stairs, to his living room. He sits down on one is of his thousands dollars couches, then turns of the TV.

There is a mets game playing, but he pays no attention to it. His mind goes to his family. He has a mother and father, who adopted him at the age of four years old. His life before his adopted parents, stills haunts him today, everyday in his nightmare.

He was born to a prostitute and her pimp in detroit, illinois. Everyday, in that life, consists of hunger, loudly sounds and pain: burning pain to be exact. His "father" would use his four years old chest, and back as an ashtray. Which gave the ugly burning scar on his chest and back. Because of his early years, he can't or don't want anyone touching him. He gets extremely violent, when someone does. He kicked his mother, when she was a doctor, treating him for his burns. He screamed and kicked even as the hospital stuff holds him down, they were impressed with the strength of a four years old. Ever since then, Christian beats the shit of everyone who touches him, even today. Carrick and Grace trench Grey adopted him three weeks after him was attended to the hospital in detroit. They went to Bellevue to start their family life. And Christian has been the black, dark sheep in the family. While Elliot, the oldest and biological son of Grace and Carrick, Christian was the adopted son. He caused a lot of trouble, goes into a lot of fights in and outside of school. Christian was the perfect student as long as nobody speak, touch or even looks at him.

When he was fifthteen, Christian introduced to sex, hard and kinky sex, by one of his mother's best friends Elena Lincoln. He was working at her husband's garage. Everyday, she would out to see him with little to nothing on, to the point where he was looking forward to it. Elena finally approached him. He was drinking water, when she went to him fully naked this time. His teen eyes widened, but didn't look away. She had big breast with Karditionian waist in just high heels. She walks to gazed Christian, then slapped him hard across the face, then kissed him.

She ordered him to come with her and Christian willingly followed her. She took to her dungeon, and had him sit on the metal chair that is bolted to the floor. His eyes watched as Elena bend her knees, showing her waxed pussy full view. She worked his zipper on his pants and opened it, pulled it to his ankles. She stood up and sat on him, roughly putting his teen manhood inside her. She gasped, and rolled on him. She wasn't tight, but good enough. She came before Christian and stood up, then left him hanging. Then it became a regular thing, she fucking him after he was done with his chores. Somethings he came, but only because he was tied up.

One day, about two years of the affair, Elena touched him. She scratched his back when she was coming. Then without warning, he pushed her off him and hired across her face hard. After that incent, they changed. Elena got tied up whenever they have sex. They never kissed or, in Christian's case touch, just sex. When he got bored of her, she provides him women in the bdsm world, who he would beat the crap out of them with their consent.

Of course, this was a secret from his family, and it still is. For all he knows, they think he is gay. He never care enough to correct them. In his family, the one his is closer to is Elliot. _He is more like a fungus that never goes away, but you learn to live with it._ His parents are very proud on what he has done for himself.

Christian gasps awake, when he hears the home phone ringing. He gets up from the couch and walks to the nearest phone.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Christian," it is his mother. "I am calling to confirm that you are coming."

"Yes mom, I am." He sighs.

"Oh, great. Because everyone will be there. And I don't want you to missing anymore of the family dinner. You always cancel on us, and I get worry. Of course, i'm your mother, i get worried all the time. And-"

"Mom, I said I'm coming. I could just change my mind."

"Oh no, no. don't do that."

"Great, see you soon."

"Yes, honey" she hangs up on him.

Christian looks up to the clock. It is six forty five. He stands up and goes back to his walk in closet. He takes a white v-neck t-shirt and a black pants then puts them on. He also puts on one of his expensive dark blue and white sneaker. He adds a black formal coat and walks down the stairs.

"Taylor!" He yells.

Taylor come in from the service door. "Yes, sir."

"I am going to dinner."

"May I ask where, sir?" Taylor asks

"My parents' house. Mia is in town now." Christian explains. He puts on his rolex. "Get my car ready, I'm going alone."

"Yes sir" Taylor goes to the elevator with Christian close behind him. The elevator opens its doors at the basement of Escala, where all twenty-six of Christian's cars are parked. He walks to his Mercedes Benz e50. Taylor tosses its keys to him. Christian nods at him and gets in to start the car. He drives out of his underground garage to the street.

As he is driving, Christian thinks about his family. There are times where he cancels on his mother's dinner more than he could count, mostly it would be on a weekend, and he is busy this weekend. His mother, Grace, unusually force him to come home for dinner. There are times where he suspects that these family dinner are made because him. Because Elliot always there even though, he build his own house and lives in it. Mia lives with his parents, when she is in town. She recently went to Paris to study under a famous fashion designer. He arranged it as a gift for her. It took her seven almost eight months to finish working for the famous designer. And now she is back. Mia and Grace are the women that Christian actually care about.

His mother, Grace, he thinks that she was and still is his angel. Grace basically became his mother that listens to him, unlike he real mother who doesn't seem to hear him. His sister, Mia is like the baby in the family, even now he sees her like a baby. He buys her things and pay for basically everything, from shopping to going to a celebrity premiere. Because her brothers are rich, Mia takes complete advantage of that.

Christian drives to Bellevue. He goes to the house where he grew up. It is big, with three stories and an attic. The front lawn is perfectly manicure. It doesn't have any fences, and it is open and big. He drives to the white garage door, parks next to Elliot's truck. He gets out and locks his cars, then walks to the glassed door. He knocks and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for his family drama.

The door opens and he is greeted by his mother along with a delicious smell of food: roast beef and turkey. It smells like thanksgiving in there.

"Christian!" Grace smiles at him, then pulls him into a hug. She is dress fancy and beautiful. She has a blue dress on with matching earrings and necklace. She pulls her second son into her big and beautiful home. There is a stunning chandelier, that guest notices when they walk into the house, two way stairs on opposite sides.

"Hey, bro! You came." Elliott comes out of the hallway to the door. He smiles at Christian.

"Of course, I did" Christian says and walks to where Elliot is standing. They shakes hands and he got a beer. "So, dinner is ready?"

"No darling, it is just seven. The will be ready in thirty minutes." he mother answers, she goes past the dining room to the kitchen. Where two servers are busy cooking and setting up the table. The boys join their father at the large living room, who is watching a basketball game.

"Hey dad." Elliot goes and sits next to his father, Carrick.

"Hello, Elliot. Christian." Carrick says, though his eyes never left the big screen TV,

"What are you watching, dad?" Christian asks, he sits on the chair on the other side of his father.

"College football."

"Who's winning?" Elliot takes sip of his beer.

"I have no idea." Their father sighs.

"Then why are you watching it?" Christian frowns.

"I'm not. I'm actually thinking."

"Hey, guys!" Mia walks into the living to see the three men sitting on the couches. She turns to christian and hugs him. "Christian you're here!"

"Mia, you look good." Christian says as he notices her short demin skirt and tight shirt.

"I feel good too. Ah I loved Paris and my job there is amazing." She sighs.

"You had a job?" Elliot raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I did." She glares at him. "I worked as model with Fruz de Cruz."

"Who?"

"He is a famous fashion idol. Every celebrity has or wants his clothes." She explains to the three man, who has no idea or interest on what she is saying. "I am the one of his lead models."

"Well, good for you honey." Her father says, not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Okay, dinner's ready." Grace calls from the dining room. They all makes their way to the dining room, and takes their seats. Grace and Carrick sit at the heads of the large table. Christian sits next to Grace on her right and Mia takes on the left side. Elliot sits next to Mia and Carrick. There is an empty chair between Elliot and Mia and two empty chairs between Christian and Carrick.

On the table, there are many foods. There is a large roast beef on the middle with a large turkey next to it. There are also three kinds of potatoes: mashed, roasted, and sweet fries, rice: fried and white, study, casserole, two pans of Lasagna.

"What the fuck? That is a lot of food." Elliot says as he looks at the table.

"Hey! No swearing." their mother says, glaring at Elliot.

"Um… Mom, this is a lot of food." Christian turns to his mother.

"Yeah and I'm on a diet." Mia adds.

"Ok, first of all. Mia, starving yourself is not a diet. It is starving yourself." Grace says. "And I just wanted this dinner to be special."

Carrick frowns. "By cooking a meal that could feed ten people?"

"You guys are not coming here anymore." She whine. "Mia starts to work, Christian is all over the world and Elliot, you rarely come here anymore. I just wanted a nice dinner with my kids."

The three look at each other. "Um… that still doesn't explain the shitload of food on the table." Elliot says. He ignores his mother's glaring at him. "I mean, mom. I don't can home at offen because I have more projects around the country now. I am busy building houses and buildings to come home. Like next week, I'm going to Minnesota, won't be back for three weeks."

"And I'm always here." Carrick adds, which makes Grace sighs sadly. "Ouch."

"Okay, forget about it, just eat what you can." Grace says, then turns to Mia. "Mia, how was Paris."

Mia smiles as she remembers Paris. "Oh, it was amazing. I modeled for Fruz de Cruz."

"Oh, The up and coming designer? I heard his designs are great. Lots of positive compliments."

"Yeah, it was great."

"So, all you did was party?" Elliot asks

"No, I was modeling." Mia glares at him

"My point exactly." Christian smiles at them.

"So, why didn't you stay there?" Carrick asks

"Ugh, because he is coming to Seattle to kiss Anastasia Steele's ass." Mia says with bitter tone.

"What?" Christian says with his eyes narrow.

"Yeah, he wanted her to wear his clothesline for publicity. I think he is just fine that way he is now, you know popular enough, but his work will fade if Anastasia doesn't wear at least one of his dresses." Mia rolls her eyes.

"Wow, that must be one power lady." Grace says.

"She is and only twenty-six."

"How popular is she?" Christian asks. Mia raises her eyebrows at his serious expression. However answers anyway.

"She owns her billion dollars company, and owns the media in Europe, Asian and i think, American too. Every top designers in the world are battling to have even one of their designs in her closet. That how big she is"

"And she's only twenty-six?" Mia nods in response to her mom.

Throughout the dinner, christian stayed quiet. Mia is a fan freak when it comes to A-list celebrities and billionaires. So there is a little chance what she says is not truth. _Now i wish ordered for the background information on her sooner._ He doubts that she will agree to the contract.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, people**

 **I want to thank you for all your reviews and opinions. I know you are waiting for Ana's reaction on the contract, be patient and wait.**

 **Because good times to those who wait. And I promise you, it is good.**

 **still review, let your voices be hear.**

 **Ciao, :)**

Chapter 5: Workday Monday

 _Anastasia Steele_

The sound of the alarm wakes her up. Well, at least she opens her eyes. Ana turns and glares at the stupid machine that just interrupt her dream, her sex dream. _It has been two nights in a roll._ This time she and her hot steamy man, Christian, are on the Eiffel tower fucking. Of course there are people there. However in the dream, those people never notice them. _Why Paris?_

Ana groans and turns in her bed. She looks at her alarm, it is seven oh one now. Her hands hit the snooze bottom and in tem minutes the alarm goes off again. Even though, it was ten minutes, Ana feels like she slept for two minutes, so she hits it again. At seven twenty, the alarm goes off again, she hits it again. Then seven thirty, the alarm goes off once again. She hides her head between the soft pillows with her eyes shut tight. She is debating whether to hit it again or not. She made her decision after another ten minutes and hits the alarm snooze again. At seven fifty, the alarm goes off. She sighs and looks at the clock. _Eh, I'll get up at eight._ She covers her head with the white thick blanket.

At eight o'clock inthe morning, Ana wakes up with a growl. She walks to her large bathroom. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair is in ponytail, she can see the sides that she slept on in her hair. She takes out a toothbrush and brushes her teeth. Then she strips naked and walks to the shower. After ten minutes shower, she walks out of the shower and back to the mirror. This time her hair is wet and she is wearing a robe. She takes her hair dryer and blow dry her long hair. She walks out of the bathroom to her closet.

Ana removes her robe and walks to the drawer she keeps her underwears and bras. She touches the drawer and it opens for her. She takes out a Victoria's secret panties and bra set and puts it on. She goes the hangers after hangers of dresses, tops, shirts and blouse. She looks through it for five minutes before deciding on a above knee, black and white dress with a black outwear coat. She takes them to her bedroom and puts them on the bed. She puts it on and walks to her bathroom. She opens the storage place to get her makeup and hair products. She gets her eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, foundation and lipstick. She puts them on with the rose pink lipstick that just makes her mouth more richer in pink. She combs her hair and decides to put it in a half ponytail. Makes her hair cascaded on her back.

Ana looks at the mirror. Her makeup looks natural, which brings out her beauty. She goes back to her bedroom after liking what she sees. She looks at the full body mirror and decides her dress is too short for office, so she adds a black see through stockings and goes back to her large closet, she walks past her clothes to the back, with a whole wall of shoes. She takes a black close toes ankle heel and puts them on. She walks out of her bedroom and down the stairs, with her coat and jimmy choos black handbags in her hands.

She walks to the kitchen and stops when she sees a woman, in about her thirties behind her island, frying bacons. The woman is the same height with Ana, but her hair is short and she is bigger than Ana.

"Um… Hello?" Ana says as she walks towards the woman with caution. "Who are you?"

"Oh!" The woman turns to Ana and smiles at her. "Ms. Ana. I am your new house manager."

"Okay? What are you doing?"

"Um…" The woman looks down to her hands and back at Ana. "Cooking your breakfast."

"Who told you to do that?"

The woman frown in confusing. "No one."

"No one? You just came into my house and start cooking?" Ana says glaring at her.

The woman looks scared by Ana is giving her meanest CEO face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"What is your name?"

"Martha Henson, Ms. Ana"

"Martha, you are not my cook. So don't waste my food. You are the house manager, to manage my house. You don't cook, or clean. I have other people for that, all you have to do is to make sure everything is stocked, clean and spotless when I get home. Do this bullshit again and you're fired" Ana explained, still glaring at her.

"I'm sorry" Martha says with her head down.

"Don't be sorry, Just clean the mess and restock what you wasted." Ana turns and walks out of the kitchen with a banana, leaving Martha almost in tears.

Ana walks to the front door, and sees Sawyer standing there.

"Ms. Ana," Sawyer nods at her.

"Let's go, Sawyer" Ana walks past him

They go to the driveway with Ana's Lexus SUV parked. Sawyer opens the door and Ana gets in. She uses her phone as Sawyer drives to work. This takes them twenty minutes for them to get to Ana's twenty stories office.

They reach to the office. A long building with the name SMP in gray on the front for people to see. There are many people walking around. Some in a hurry and other just arriving to work. Sawyer stops at the front and opens the back seat door for Ana. She gets out still looking at her phone and walks to the wheel door. She is greeted by Hannah, her assistant.

"Good morning, Ms. Ana." Hannah smiles at her.

"Hi," Ana says and walks past her to the elevator. Hannah has to speed walk to catch up to Ana. she catches the coat that Ana just took off.

"Today is busy. Ms. Ana." Ana turns to her, and walks in the open elevator. "There is a head of department meeting at the conference room on the twentieth floor. And the branches in Europe: Paris and London will like to speak to you right after that. And of course there is fashion week and a french designer has a lunch date with you."

"Cancel the lunch date. I already have a full plate today. And get me in touch with the Textbooks publishing department, I have a new project, I would like to discuss with them."

"Yes, Ms. Ana."

The elevator doors opens to the top floor. People are working and walking around to get to their destinations. They stops and looks at the elevator to sees their head boss. She looks beautiful, and confident. She walks like she owns the place, which she does. She walks to her large office without looking at anyone. Hannah goes with her and closes the door.

Ana walks to her huge desk and turns on computer after sitting on her thousand dollar office chair. She looks up to Hannah, who is standing at the middle of her office. "Anything else?"

Hannah shakes her head, bows and walks out to her own office.

Ana sighs and login into her account. She is greeted by the window on her screen, which is a Stanford graduation picture with her father. She was wearing her cap and gown, have her arms around her father, taking a selfie. It was the happiest day of her life, first to having her first billion.

She smiles at the picture and opens her email. First thing she notices is an email sent by Christian Grey. She opens it and sees that he has a attach the contract for her to read.

She makes a note to print it and let Hannah, get it from the printer before she goes home. After thirty minutes, Hannah knocks and walks in her office.

"Ms. Ana, the conference with the department heads will be ready in ten minutes." She says and goes out the door. Ana sighs and turn to look at her view behind her. She can see people walking around the street, and looks up to see the tall buildings. SMP building is pretty tall, but there are other buildings that are taller.

Ana taes last look at the view and walks out of her office. She walks to the conference, to see men and women already taken their seats. Ana smiles at them and put her game face on. She stands behind her chair at the head of the table, looking at her nine heads of Department in Seattle. On her right is Jose, her COO. Next to Jose is a woman, who is in her forties. Ana knows her as her Vice-President. Next to her is a man, with a white bread, John Wilson, who is the head of executives on the floor below her office. Since Ana is the sole owner, she and Jose created a executives of expert businessmen and women to serve as advisors to her company. There are times she takes their advice and times she doesn't. Next to him is a blond man in his thirties she doesn't care about. Next to him is a woman, who is also in thirty's and the head of public affairs on the fifth to sixth floor, Ana doesn't remember her name. Name to her is an African-American man in his fifties with white bread, he is the head of the publishing department, the biggest department in SMP. Next to him is a also man, time with middle eastern background. Next to him is an African-American woman with her black hair tie into a bun, who Ana knows is the head of public communications and media. She works in connection to Kavanagh Media. Next to her is a another man with long hair tie behind his back, he oversees the Magazines that SMP owners or have a majority stocks. Next to him is a woman, with long blond hair. And lastly there is young woman, who is about three years over that Ana, sitting next to her.

"Good morning," Ana say with her CEO's voice. There are responses of "good morning" back. "Welcome to Seattle, this will be our homebase. I want to thank everyone for moving with me here and continuing to do an excellent job at your work. It took us a week to move in and I'm impress of all the departments here. Your work will still be around the world and the airfare account is still excess to each one of you. As you may know, your offices might be bigger and some of you have office downstairs and other is right on this floor. Later this week, I will have an update of your department's project, talk to Hannah for the deadline." Ana smiles at them. "Any questions?" she looks around and looks at anyone who might have one. There is no one with questions. Ana nods and dismisses them.

They all walks out of the office, to their own. Expect for John willson, Jose and Ana herself, who is now sitting down in her chair. An IT person comes in with Hannah. He goes to the large flatscreen TV, in front of his boss's boss boss, with a laptop. He nods in greeting to the four and install the laptop to the TV. He nods at Hannah, who takes the phone and talks to it. The big screen comes on and two windows are up, with different people.

There is a man and woman on the screen. Ana knows the man in London, and she guess the woman is from Paris, a picture Eiffel Tower behind her.

"Hello," Ana says first.

"Bonjour," the woman says

"Hello, Ms. Ana," the man responds.

"How can I help you?" Ana says.

"You can attend the fashion week this year." the woman says, with a french accent. She continues when Ana raises her eyebrows. "SMP is one of the biggest sponsors in here, London, Tokyo and New York."

"What? I thought fashion week is one event?" Jose says.

"Not this year, which is why we are calling you to today. This fashion week isn't some Victoria Secret bullshit. It is bigger, with many people with money, lots of it, are going to be there. It will all be big and have a lot of publicity for SMP and other major sponsors." The woman explains.

"Okay, the reason why you called today is to tell me to attend a fashion week, am I correct?" Ana asks, she is leaning back in her chair.

"Yes, we feel that you being there will make the event bigger for SMP, not only you are the owner, but also you're extremely popular." the man in London says.

Ana sighs, already bored. "Fine, whatever? Just talk to my assistant." with that she walks out of the conference room to her office. She sits back in her chair and looks at the email that Christian sent her and saves the address. She goes back to her work, which read a briefing of the textbook's in South America: Brazil. SMP is publishing books to private schools, not public schools, a problem she is trying to solve. For some odd, the government there will not approve for SMP, an international company, to provide books for the children. She and her team of experts in international affairs are trying to convince them to let SMP publish the books.

After she had her billions and was named the "queen in the business world", she wanted to bring books, which is her passion and life, to those who can't have one. Hence, she started a project that is currently making millions, selling and giving books to the lower GOP countries. Right now it is currently in South America, but hopefully it will grow to Africa, Middle east, Asian and all over around the world.

 _Christian Grey_

"No!" Christian quickly sat up from his master king size bed. He is breathing hard and looking around, looking for something. However all he sees is a the dark room of his large bedroom, and the night sky from his full body window. He turns to look at his clock. It is three forty-five in the morning. He sighs and gets up, knowing fully well that he will not go back to sleep.

Waking up early before sunrise is Christian's morning routine, since he was fours and started to live with his adopted family.

What's keeping him from sleeping is his life before his family. There are times he dreams of horrific things his "father" or as he prefer the pimp. This time his dream is when he ran under the table, while the whore was screaming and the pimp was shouting, looking for him. He was prayer to a higher one not to let the pimp find him, but he did. And he beat the four year old and start to smoke, as always he used the burning end of his cigarette to touch four years old Christian, making him scream and out of his bed.

Christian takes a deep breath, looking at his high end ceiling, trying to forget his nightmare. It has been always like this. Every time in his dream, there is some kind of burning involve. Because of those night, Christian never had a good night sleep. He goes to bed at one in the morning and wakes about three, taking only two and sometimes three hours of sleep. The last time he had a good sleep is last Friday, _with Anastasia._ They went to sleep after their two hot sexes and for the first time in forever, Christian slept through the night. _Why is that?_

Christian gets up from his bed and walks to his large and luxurious closet. He takes out a hoody and a sweatpants, then walks out with a blue and white sneaker. He leaves his penthouse and starts to run.

The weather of Seattle is cold in three in the morning and the sun is not up, which makes it look like the night. The air is cold and sharp, that cuts into Christian face and he can see his breath as he run. He starts as a jog, not knowing or care where he is going. Later he runs in full speed, with his hoodie over his head and covering his eyes. He runs to his neighborhood of tall buildings, to the shore, never stopping. By the time he comes back to his building, he is breathing hard. It is now six, with the sun at the peak of the horizon. He walks to the elevator, ignoring the receptionist at the front desk.

The elevator door opens to his penthouse, he walks up the stairs to his bedroom and stirps naked. He goes in the shower and turns it to his right temps. After ten minutes, he walks out of the shower and dries himself with a dark blue towels. He wrap the towel around his waist, then goes to his granite top sink. He takes out his tooth brush, and brush his teeth. After spitting in the sink and rinsing his mouth. He combs his hair and puts lotion on and walks to his closet. He puts on his boxers and a white undershirts, then goes to a endless lines of expensive suit, black and grey. He takes a grey, Michael Kors suit. He opens one of his drawer and takes out a rolled tie, he looks at his mirror at the middle of the closet and expertly puts on the tie. He takes a black formal shoes and wears them. He goes to his bedroom and grabs his blackberry from the charger by his bed.

Christian walks down his stairs to the kitchen, where his housekeeper, Gail Jones, is cooking. He looks at the clock and sees it is ten minutes after seven. He sit down and Gail put a plate full of food: scramble eggs, two bacon, two sausage and to piece of toast. She pours orange juice and coffee. He thanks her and eats his food, finishing it with his juice and coffee. Taylor walks out from his private place and greets his boss.

Christian walks to the elevator with taylor close behind him. Taylor press the basement bottom, and they both wait for the elevator doors, in silence. Christian checks his emails through his phone and sees that Wench, his head of IT has the background of Anastasia. He smiles at the phone and walks to the basement when the doors open.

Christian and Taylor walk to his black Audi q7. Taylor opens the back seat door for his boss and walks around to the driver's seat. He pulls out of the underground garage to the street and drives to the headquarters of Grey Enterprise and Holdings.

Taylor pulls over to the front door of GEH, with the name GREY HOUSE on top of the four way glass door. He walks around the car and opens the backseat door for Christian, who gets out and goes inside his company building.

Christian goes straight to the elevators and press the up button. He steps in and the elevator goes to the top floor: the twenty-fifth floor. When the doors open and he is greeted by his assistant, Andrea.

"Good morning, sir" she greets him. Christian nods at her and walks to the his large office, with Andrea following him.

"The meeting with Gorat Inc. will start at eight o'clock. Thirty minutes from now." Christian nods again, and Andrea walks out of his office, leaving him alone. He sits at his large desk and opens his email.

Christian first checks the email, his head of IT, Wench sent to him. He opens the email and download the attachment. He opens the attachment, reads what he finds about Anastasia.

 **Name: Anastasia Rose Steele, CEO**

 **Date of Birth: April** **26,1990**

 **Age: 26**

 **Place of birth: Vancouver, Washington**

 **Father: Raymond Steele, 1965**

 **Occupation: Factory worker, 1996-2015: not unemployed**

 **Relationship: Megan Johnson, 1972**

 **Mother: Carla Adams, 1965**

 **Occupation: ER nurse, Mayo hospital, Florida**

 **Relationship: m. John Adam, 2001-present**

 **m. Morgan Feces, 1999-2000**

 **m. Raymond Steele, 1990-1999**

 **Occupation: CEO, and owner of Steele Media and Publishing,(SMP)**

 **Net worth: $14,900,234,000.12**

 **US Bank account: xxxxxxxxxxx ; amount: $15,525,244.25**

 **Bank of London: xxxxxxxxx ; amount: $97,255,595.25**

 **Wells Fargo: xxxxxxxx ; amount: 10,000,000.25**

 **Investments/partners: Kavanagh Media, net worth: $450,000,000**

 **Six credit cards account all unlimited.**

 **Current home: 4 bedroom mansion, uptown Seattle. Worth: $240,000**

 **Houses: A mansion in London, worth: $300,020,000.00**

 **A beach in the caribbean, worth: $12,000,000.00**

 **Another beach house in california, worth: $3,360,000.00**

There are public pictures of her, some magazine articles and some front page pictures, where she truthly looks like a goddess. She is on the cover of the magazine _Fortune_ labeled as the "queen of business" she dominant the media and publish houses. She is also on the magazine _Glamorous_ as a role model for young women and women in the business.

Christian sighs and leans back in his hair. _She is nothing like my subs._ However the idea of letting her go seems impossible. He wants Anastasia, and now he sees her as a challenge. _And I love a good challenge. I will be fun making her submit to me._ He smirks.

Wench also have her history. She went to Stanford and graduated with 4.0 in General Business and English lit. Which in Christian's opinion is a strange combination. She brought a publishing company, Norwood Publishings. Transform it into the billion dollar publishing house today. Looking at her accomplishments, he wants her more.

Christian got interrupted from his thoughts about Anastasia, by a knock at his metallic door.

"Come in." he says, sitting up in his chair.

"Sir, the owners of Gorat Inc. is at the conference room, right now" Andrea says and nods to him, then walks out.

Christian gets up from his desk and walks out of his large office to the conference room on his floor. It is about two doors to the conference room. He walks into the conference room then he notice the owners of the company that he is buying sitting and waiting for him. He sits at the head of the large oval polished table, leaning back.

Gorat Inc. is a supply steel company. It is an american company at is base in Southern Asian. It is a rival to his owned steel company, however they have resources that the company the GEH owners doesn't have and because of that Christian is buying it to merge with GEH's steel company. The company is about a quarter billion dollars and the owners at trying to get more out of the deal.

Christian sits back and waits for the owners to speak first. The owners are the board of executives in Gorat Inc. There are six of them sitting at the table facing him. There is the founder, Ryan Gorat, who is an elderly man in his seventies. He have long white hair that is tied on his back. He brought five of Gorat's stock owners for negotiations.

"Mr. Grey, thank you for joining us." Ryan says. Christian just nods at him and lets him continue. "We discuss your terms and decided that giving GEH all the ownership is unacceptable. We want a sharing of ownership in our company."

"No." Christian shakes. "That is not going to happen. Either we have full ownership or none at all."

"But Mr Grey, it is not fair."

"Not fair? The reason why you are here is because your company is losing money. Gorat should be worth at least a billion dollars in the last two years, however it lost twenty-five percent of its value. You want to use GEH's influence and money to let it grow into billions. You can have it if and only if you give us full ownership."

"Mr Grey. I built this company with my own hands." Ryan says, trying to get Christian's soft side.

However Christian Grey doesn't have any soft side. "I know and I am here to help you. I want to merge GEH steele company with Gorat Inc. to be the biggest steel company in asia, or the world."

Ryan closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. "Alright, the company is yours." he looks at the man across from him, who is smiling at him. He feels like he just gave his life to the devil.

"Thank you, Mr Gorat." Christain stands up and walks back to his office.

Now he that he has in control of the biggest steel company in Asia, he and his team have a lot of work to do. He just have to study the company and how he will make it earn billions in two years.

In Christian's business, he study the companies he want to sees if it is worth the trouble or he have to let it go. When he do have let the company go, it loses everything and the owner become or declared bankrupt. If he success, he create opportunities and great profits. People call him and his company the magic touch. _It can make or break you._ Hence, he is feared by many people, businessmen and women


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody**

 **Sorry about the late update, but I have not given up. I have something good going on here**

 **I hope you you continue to like it.**

Chapter 6: Lunch Date?

 _Christian Grey_

After three hour meeting with the Gorat Inc., it is finallze that GEH now owns the company. Which means Christian has another sets of employees add to his millons around the world. Which will mean adding and approvaling sets after sets of benefits and insurance for the hundreds of new employees in Asia.

Christian sighs and leans back into his chair, after three hours of typing and organizing the plans for Gorat Inc. He gets interupted by a knock to his door.

"Sir," Andrea goes in to her boss. "It is lunch hour, would like to eat here or go somewhere."

"Elena is meeting me today, correct?" Andrea nodded in responds. "Then I will go to my usual resturnant for lunch. Tell her where meet me there."

Christian gets up form his chair and walks out to his office with Andrea behind him. He walks to the twenty-fifth floor's lobby, he walks past his second-in comnand, Ros Bailey, to the receptionist desk, where two blonde woman blushs and looking down. He barely notices them, and walks to the elevator. In the elevator, he texts Taylor to bring the car to the fornt door. He stands in the elevator hating the song it is playing and quickly walks out when the doors open to the main lobby. He walks through the lobby, ignoring everybody in the lobby, whether they greet him or not. Taylor has the Audi q4 park at the front of the Grey House.

Christian walks in the car, and Taylor drives to the restaurant. It is the place Christian goes every time he decides to eat out for lunch. It has privacy for him, so that he will not be notice by people and "fans". He also meets Elena for lunch to disscus his submissives among others things. He can go and sit in there without Taylor serving as protection.

The car pulls at the front of a wooded building with the name OSACA in red color on top. The front doors are tained glass, with beautiful vasted plants at each side of the two-way door. Ther are the extoic colors of black and red. Christian gets out by himself and walks in the restaurant. When he enters, he sees the usual low lighting in the whole room, and smells the delicous food that fills the room. He walks to the hostess, who is blonde with heavy makeup on and red lipstilk. Her dress was short enogouh to leave things to the imganition.

She looks at Christian and smiles in seduction. "Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"Private table." Christian says looking at his phone.

The hostess pouts when he didn't even look at her. "Right this way," She leads Christian to a private room, where the lighting is more darker, and all the tables are booths. Walking past the sitted customers, he notices someone, who has being in his mind all this morning. He sees Anastasia Steele in one of the booths.

She is wearing a very short dress that leaves her lower thighs for show, Even though she has a stocking on. The stocking is see throught, so Chirstian can still see her thighs. Anastasia is looks at her phone, texting. She is focus on it, barely noticing her food in front of her. Christian can't takes his eyes off her.

"I am going sit there." Christian says, and walks towards his future sub. He didn't wait for the hostess's reply, who follows him to the table. "Hello, Anastasia."

Ana looks up to see Chirstian Grey in his gray expensive suit, standing over her. He has a smile, a grin. "Mr. Grey." Ana smiles at him.

The hostess behind Christian, asks "Ms. Ana, will it be ok to him sit here?"

Ana smiles when Christain glares at the hostess, "of course." she nods at him to sit. Chirstian sits down. His legs is crossed and leans back, unbotton his suit coat. The hostess smiles at them and give Christain the meun and walks away.

"So Anastasia, what brings you here?" Christian asks, putting the meun down on the table.

"For lunch, obviously." she puts her phone down and takes a sip of her drink. "I heard this is a restaunts that insures privacy."

"It is"

"Huh, you know the first thing that came in to my mind when I stepped in here was that it is strip club." Ana smiles at him. "Well, a high end one."

Christian stils his head and smiles at her. "Then what are you doing at strip club at noon."

"I could ask you the same thing." Ana has her elbows on the table, which made Christian look at her breast. He can see an outline of them in her tight dress, making them bigger. He longs to have them in his hands,and on his face. "Hey, eyes up here." Ana smiles at him.

"I'm sorry, you are just distracting."

"Am I?"

Christian clears his thourt, and decides to change the subject. "Have you read the contract?" he frowns when Ana shakes her head. "Why not?"

Ana meets his eyes. "Because I don't have time yet."

"It is really important to me if you read it, Anastasia."

"Ok I will read it. This week." Ana pauses. "The weekend. Maybe."

The waiter comes to their table and Christian order his lunch, Ana asks for a refill of her soda. "What's keeping you from reading the contract?" Christain asks.

Ana narrows her eyes at him. "I have an empire to run. I'm sure you know."

"I do?"

Ana nods. "You probably have a background check on me."

"I do, and I must say, impressive." Christian grins.

"Thank you."

"I have a queastion," Ana says, after taking a bite of her sandwich.

Christian nods as the waiter returns with his food and Ana's refil. "Okay, what is it?"

"Why do you need a contract for your relationships?" Ana asks.

He smirk. " Anastasia, I don't have relationships."

"What?"

"I don't do romance, or the hearts and flowers."

"Then what do you do?"

"I fuck. Hard." Ana blushs at his respond. He enjoys seeing her embrass and uncomfitable. "I excise control in every thing I do."

"Everything?"

Christian nods with his mouth full. Ana sips her drink, forgetting her food. "Everything. The contract gives me control. Those who signed it I have complete over them, phiscally and sexually."

"Well, that's disturnbing"

"It is not."

"Is that why you send the contract to me?" Ana says, looking closely at him. "So you can control me?"

"I gave you the contract, so I can have sex you again." Chirstian says, staring at her. Ana swifts uncomfitably, looking around to see if anyone hear Christian's statement.

"Ok… um right."

"Anastasia, I want to contuine this with you on my terms."

"Yeah, you said already. How about this, I read the contract and decide if I want to or not."

Christian sighs deeply through his nose. "Ok, so be it."

Ana smiles at him and watchs him eating his food. "So, you control everything. Isn't it boring?"

"Boring?" Christian stops mid-bite and looks at her. Ana nods. "I have complete control in everthing, there is nothing in my life that brings outcome I don't expect"

"Except for me." Ana adds. "You didn't know who I was friday night."

"True, the outcome was unexpected, I didn't know you were rich. I had sex with you, when I barely know you. That is a first for me." Christian responds. Ana watches as he takes another bite of his sandwich, while drink her lime soda. He meets her eyes, while chewing.

Ana grins at him. "You never take risks."

He leans back again in the booth chair. "No, never in my adult life. Everything is exactly as I expected."

"Huh, that must be very hard."

"Hard?"

Ana nods. "There are so many virables and unpredictable things out there. Your telling me you never just get lucky. Opportunities never appear to you?"

"Opportunities appears because I make them appear. I always wanted to have control of my life in my childhood and now I have it."

"Huh, so you're saying you never takes risks? Ever?" Ana raises her perfect eyebrow.

Christian smirks at her, looking at her with mischief. "No. I would think you don't either."

"Why is that?"

"You were a virgin."

Ana smiles at him. "I do take risks. I lost my virginity to you. A person I barely know, that was a major risk factor."

"I suppose." Chirstian smiles at her.

They look at each other, observing each has forget about his food and is staring at Ana. He leans back into the booth seat opposite from Ana with his right hands on the top of the booth. He catches every movement Ana makes. Ana sits with her ankles cross and elbow on the table, pressing her breasts on the table. The breasts that Christian notices since he sits at her table. To his disappointment, the dress doesn't show any clevage, however they have a perfect outline.

Feeling uncomfitable under Christian's stare, Ana decides to asks him, "How was your morning?"

"As usual, well expected." Christian says with his usual confidence.

Ana smiles at his confidence, "I take it is was a good morning then?"

"Everyday is a good morning for me."

"Because you have everything under your control."

"Correct, I have work very hard for everything to be in my favor." Christian smirks at Ana discomfort, then he asks, "how about you?"

Ana smiles at him, "It was a good morning. Finaly settled in Seattle, so much easier than expected."

"I must ask, why did you move your whole company here?"

Ana takes a bite of her sandwich, "Well, you may know the extend of my company and how it's influences to "book world". Three years ago, my writers books start going to movies, which upped the value prized view and brought my people in reading them. So I thought moving to America is good idea, allmost 50% of my writers are from or lived in America."

"Huh. Wouldn't L.A be a better choice." Christain asks.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be closer to my father." Ana smiles. "And I won't have met you."

"True." Chirstian returns his smile.

They both stared at each other, having a slience moment observing. Christian notices that unlike his share of women, he has not meet one who has little to no makeup on. Ana has little makeup and she looked ten times beautiful than the subs he has who has caked faces. _God, she's gorgeous._

"Chirstain!" The moment is lost, when a females voice called across the room. They turn to see the hostess again this time an older woman behind, who has her hand up. The woman walks past the hostess, ignoring the protest by the hostess, making her way to her target.

"Hello Chirstian." the woman says as she reachs to Ana's table. She was a blonde, with her hair that looks more bleached than ever, with a skirt that reaches her knee, with a wide cut at the back. Her white blouse do not hide her fake double ds breast. She stands at the middle of Ana's table, turns to Christain, completely ignoring Ana. "I'm sorry, darling. I have a meeting that absoluetly needed my atention."

"Yes, no problem." Chirstian answers. "Elena, this Anastasia Steele."

Elena frowned at him, for the introduction. She turns to see Ana then puts on a fake smile. "Hello, Anastasia."

"Hi." Ana answers.

"I hope you don't mind, But who are you to Chirstian?"

"What?" Ana looks at Chirstian, who looked angry. "Um… I don't know."

"Elena." Chirstian says in his hard voice.

"Oh, Chirstian please, I'm just curiuos." Elena smiles at Ana, with jealousy. "She is here with you on a date?"

"Oh no, not a date." Chirstain frowns at Ana repones, feel a little rejection. She looked at her phone. "Oh my, look at the time. I have to head back."

Without a goodbye to Chirstain and Elena, she walks aways to the exit.

"Elena, what the fuck?" Chirstain turns to her. Elena has already taken Ana's spot.

She waved her hand at him. "Oh Chirstain. It's nothing, I was just curious that's all. I mean she looks like you subs. I just thought you got one without my help."

"Maybe I did." Chirstain leans back again.

"What do you mean?" Elena frowns. "Is she the reason why you let go of Leial?"

"I let go of Leial because she didn't bother showing up."

"That's not a good reason. The poor girl came to me crying her eyes out, that was an ugly sight." she sighs. "Oh well, it is what it is. So do you want me to talk to this Anatasia for you? Persuaded her for you?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want you talking to Ana."

"Oh? She goes by Ana?" Chirstian glares at her.

"What are her hard limits?" Elena smiles at him.

"She doesn't have one."

"What? Are you going vanilla on me?" Elena narrows her eyes at him.

Chirstian smiles, thinking back. "Maybe." He stands up. "Have a good lunch, Elena."

"Wait!" Elena called but Chirstian keeps walking out of the restautarnt, leaving Elena alone with two half finised dishes.

 _Anatasia Steele._

The day moves qucilky after lunch; It happens with meeting, reading reports and more meetings untill about 4:30 in the evening and everyone including Ana, herself are ready to go home.

"Have a good night, Ms Ana." Hannah smiles at her, whlie putting a stack of papers on Ana's desk.

"Thank you, you too." Ana replies. She is packing things she will be needing for working at home, including the papers. She takes it adn saw that is was the contact she printed from Mr. Grey's Email.

 _This is a little big for a sexual contact._ Ana looks at the contact, she counts at lease hundred pages, doubled shaped and both sides are writing on. That increases Ana curiousity, so she packs it in her beautiful white and golden tutu bag and getst her purse, turns off her computer and walks out of her office. Locking her door, she is greeted by her CO, Sawyer.

"Ms. Ana." Sawyer greets and takes her tutu bag.

"Hi," Ana smiles at him and walks out to the elevator, nodding to all the employees who syas goodbye at her. She gets into elevator with Sawyer and he press the basement level for the underground garage. They walk out to their car, which Sawyer opens for her and giving back her big tutu bag. Then he sits at the driver seat and drive off to Ana's new house.

Ana steps out of her car into her garage, and she is pleased to see that her three personal cars are here. The 2016 Red Lamborghini Huracan AWD Spyder, white 2016 Audi R8, and 2016 black Mercedes benz CLA 250 all packed in a line. She smiles at Sawyer and walks to the garage entrance of her house.

After her evening activities of working out and yoga, cooking and eating dinner, and having a long bath, Ana is ready to read her contract with Mr. Grey. she takes out the contact forn her tutu and lies in her bed with the light on.

 _Ok, Mr. Grey. what does it take to have sex with you again._


End file.
